Código:Guardianes
by smarty261196
Summary: Tras derrotar a XANA , la paz vuelve a las vidas de nuestro héroes , pero esa paz durará poco. Una vez más , tendrán que hacer frente a una gran aventura llena de peligros y emoción en un mundo distinto al que conocen y con un rival cuya existencia se remonta a los albores del tiempo...
1. Una nueva aventura empieza

Código: Guardianes

Estaba amaneciendo en la academia Kadic. Los jóvenes residentes , como el sol ,estaban despertando , y la actividad empezaba a llenar a la escuela. En una de las habitaciones , sin embargo , uno de los estudiantes se negaba a salir de los brazos de Morfeo

-¡Venga Odd , despierta , se nos hace tarde!; dijo un muchacho. Tenía el pelo color marrón , ojos oscuros , y como ropa , pantalones verdes , camiseta verde , todo verde , excepto las deportivas , que eran blancas.

Su nombre es Ulrich Stern , de nacionalidad alemana , pero es residente en la academia , que está en Francia. Al que estaba hablando era su compañero de cuarto , Odd Della Robbia , de origen italiano. De pelo rubio , lo que más destaca de su persona es el gracioso punto morado en medio de su pelo, junto a sus siempre llamativa ropa color morada. Junto a él , dormía un pequeño perrito ,llamado Kiwi. A pesar de que las normas del colegio dejaban claro que estaba prohibido , Odd igualmente se trajo a su amada mascota a Kadic

-Un minutito más ,mami…; bostezó Odd , dándose la vuelta

Ulrich sonrió. Su amigo siempre hacía eso.

-¡Bien , haya tu , luego no te quejes si no quedan tostadas y el colacao sabe a agua! ¡Nos vemos!; dijo Ulrich , saliendo por la puerta con la mochila a cuestas.

Como si de un resorte se tratara , al oír eso Odd se levantó de inmediato , y , a una velocidad abrumadora , se vistió , se puso colonia , y , corriendo , se metió al baño con una bolsita en la mano. Un minuto más tarde , salió , con el pelo en punta , como a él le gustaba , preparado y listo. Ulrich silbó

-Creo que has batido nuevo record , tío. Solo has tardado dos minutos cuarenta segundos; dijo , señalando a su cronometro

-¡Por supuesto que es nuevo record! No por nada soy Odd el magnifico!; dijo este , poniendo las manos en su nuca

-Muy bien Odd el magnifico , ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrar la mochila e ir a clases , me temo que se te ha pasado la hora del desayuno; habló una voz tras ellos.

Cuando se giraron , vieron a un muchacho rubio , de ojos azules y gafas , vistiendo unos pantalones caqui y un jersey marrón. Su nombre es Jeremy Belpois

-Buenos días , chicos; saludó el , acomodándose la mochila

-Buenos días , Jeremy; le saludo Ulrich

-¿Cómo que me he perdido el desayuno? Son las 7:30 y el desayuno acaba a las 8:00; dijo Odd , palpando su reloj

-Eso es en un día normal , pero os recuerdo que hoy vamos a visitar el museo de Arte , y que tenemos que estar abajo como mucho a las ocho , por eso han adelantado la hora de cierre de la cafetería; explicó el joven

-No entiendo por que ha hecho eso, es absurdo; se quejó Odd , haciendo reír a los otros dos. Este refunfuño como única respuesta

-Nos va a estar dando la brasa toda la mañana con el hambre que tiene , estoy seguro; dijo , entre risas Jeremy. Ulrich asintió

-En fin , no hay problema , tiraré de mis reservas; dijo tan tranquilo Odd. Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados

-¿Qué reservas , Odd? ; le preguntó extrañado Ulrich

-Como soy muy previsor , decidí hacer una reserva de alimentos por si acaso uno de los ataques de XANA tenía éxito , y a pesar de que conseguimos derrotarle hará un mes , no las he tirado por que sabía que en algún momento las necesitaría , y ese momento ha llegado; dijo , entrando en la habitación

Sus dos compañeros negaron con la cabeza

-Este Odd es incorregible , venga Jeremy , adelantémonos; suspiró Ulrich

-Si , dejemos a este estomago andante saciarse

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En el bosque de los alrededores de Kadic todo era silencio…hasta que se levantó un enorme corriente de aire. Entonces , de la nada , un agujero oscuro se abrió , como si fuera un portal , y , de el , salió un hombre , tras lo cual , el agujero se cerró. Aquel hombre era alto , con grandes músculos en brazos y piernas , pero anda demasiado exagerado. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo , y sus ojos , negros , eran bastante grandes. De ropa llevaba un simple taparrabos grisáceo , y en la cabeza lo que parecía la cabeza de un lobo , pero con unos colmillos mucho más grandes , que bajaban hasta la altura de sus ojos. La cabeza continuaba con el cuerpo del animal , el cual caía por toda la espalda del hombre, cubriéndola por completo. Como calzado , grandes botas también de piel , y atado por una cuerda en el taparrabos , estaba la funda de una espada curva , y en su espalda , un escudote piel marrón

-Bien , ya he llegado , es hora de buscarles , mis señores…;dijo el hombre , empezando a andar; Según he leído en los manuscritos de la Gran Biblioteca , en este mundo visten de forma diferente a como voy yo , tendré que usar los polvos que me dio la matriarca para cambiar mi aspecto; se dijo a si mismo , mientras sacaba de la bolsita que llevaba unos polvillos.

Cogió algo con la mano derecha , se lo echo por el cuerpo , mientras murmuraba unas palabras , y , al instante , sus ropas cambiaron. Ahora , tenía unos pantalones cortos azules , una camiseta roja con dibujos en ella , y su pelo ya no era tan largo , siendo ahora bastante más corto

-Bien , ahora que me he cambiado , iré a ver como le va a Ameya con su búsqueda; dijo este , mientras sacaba una brújula de su bolsillo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto pasaba en el parque en el patio de la academia estaban congregados buena parte del alumnado de Kadic para hacer la visita al museo. El grupo de Jeremy , Odd y Ulrich estaba hablando entre ellos , cuando dos chicas se les acercaron

-Hola chicos; habló una de ellas. Tenía un curioso pero natural pelo rosa y ojos verde oscuro , con un traje color rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía , además , botas de color rosa. Su nombre era Aelita Schaeffer , pero todos la conocían por Stones , su nombre falso , puesto en su momento por ella misma

-Buenos días Aelita; contestó amigablemente Jeremy; ¿Qué hay , Yumi?

La otra chica sonrió. Ella es Yumi Ishiyama , japonesa de pelo negro corto y ropa enteramente negra , con los ojos marrón , era una de las chicas más aclamadas de la escuela

-Muy bien , gracias , Jeremy; dijo ella , contenta; ¿Listos para la excursión?

-Desde luego , será interesante; dijo Odd , mientras se metía un chicle en la boca

-¡Increíble , Odd interesado en algo que no es la comida!; dijo Aelita , haciendo reír al resto

-Muy graciosa , princesa; dijo , con un deje de ironía en la voz. Ella sonrió

-¿Me perdí algo?; dijo una voz tras ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta , se encontró con los marrones ojos del primo de Jeremy , Patrick Belpois. Era alto , tanto como Yumi , de pelo marrón , y tez blanca. Tenía una cazadora color marrón , pantalones vaqueros negros y deportivas blancas. Llegó otra vez a Kadic un mes después de la caída de XANA , cosa que alegró profundamente a su primo , con el cual recuperó una férrea amistad que jamás se debió perder.

-¿Qué hay , Patrick?; le saludó Ulrich , dándose las palmas , al igual que a Odd y a su primo

-Bien , gracias , ¿cuando nos vamos , por cierto?; dijo , mirando su reloj

-En diez minutos; dijo Jeremy

-Estoy deseando llegar ya al museo; declaró nervioso Odd

-Yo también , ya veras Aelita , te encantará; dijo Jeremy , sonriendo a la chica , la cual se ruborizó algo

Mientras hablaban , la Sra. Meyer intentaba por todos los medios hacer que su voz se oyera sobre el murmullo , pero sin éxito. Jim , notando en apuros a su colega , intervino

-¡Callaos de una vez , más que un colegio esto parece un gallinero!; bramó Jim. Casi al mismo tiempo , todo murmullo se extinguió completamente

-Gra…gracias , Jim; murmuró ella , simplemente

-De nada Sra. Meyer , es un placer; respondió este , sonriendo

-Bien , los de tercer curso irán a la excursión conmigo , los de segundo irán con el señor Delmas , los de…: La profesora dijo que profesor iría con cada curso. Una vez acabado esto , todos los alumnos de los distintos cursos se pusieron tras el profesor en cuestión , y , en fila , primeros los más pequeños del colegio , y los últimos los más mayores.

-No se porque , pero tuve un sueño muy raro esta noche ,¿sabes?; dijo de repente Odd. Ulrich le miró curioso

-Déjame adivinar , soñaste que hoy nos cambiaba la vida de forma radical, ¿me equivoco?; dijo este , sonriendo

-Pues no andas tan desencaminado tío , esa es la sensación que tengo tras despertar , no recuerdo los detalles , pero esa es la esencia , si; respondió este. Ulrich le miró sorprendido

-Supongo que no será nada; respondió el alemán. Su compañero le asintió

Anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad hablando de sus cosas hasta llegar al museo de Arte de la ciudad. Era un edificio majestuoso , con decoración muy elaborada , columnas al estilo jónico , dinteles griegos y estatuas de artistas y escritores de todos los países y de todas las épocas decoraban la plaza que daba la entrada al edificio. Los más pequeños de la excursión se quedaron maravillados por las vistas que ante sus ojos se exponía , y sus mayores tampoco escatimaron en mostrar su asombro ante la arquitectura del lugar. Al entrar en el edificio , los distintos grupos se fueron separando para mostrar a cada grupo de edad lo más adecuado para ellos. Cada grupo tenía un monitores del museo para explicar los distintos cuadros que verán. Al grupo de tercero y segundo , es decir , los grupos de los guerreros de Lyoko , se les aproximó una chica joven , no debía tener más de treinta años , de altura media , ojos café y un curioso pelo color rosa adornado con unas mechas color café , y , en su cuello , un colgante con un símbolo tribal. De ropa , la típica de los controladores de los museos. El color de su pelo no pasó desapercibido para los del grupo , que lo miraban extrañados. Antes de poder comentar entre ellos este echo ,la guía se presentó ante el grupo

-Buenos días y bienvenidos al museo de Arte de la ciudad de Boulogne-Billancourt , mi nombre es Asmeya , y seré su guía en la visita. Por favor , seguidme para que empecemos con el recorrido por el arte americano precolombino , hacia…; aquella mujer empezó a contar un poco la historia de aquellos pueblos , y , aprovechando , el grupo habló del curioso color de su pelo

-Seguramente sea teñido , no es posible que alguien tenga el pelo rosa; dijo Ulrich. Aelita le miró mal; Aparte de Aelita , claro; se corrigió inmediatamente

-La naturaleza es caprichosa , puede que solo sea una coincidencia y que haya sido por la luz , estoy seguro que si la miramos de nuevo tendrá el pelo rojo; dijo Jeremy , intentando mirar a la chica. Cuando lo consiguió , dio un pequeño bufido ; Su pelo es rosa , no hay duda; dijo este , poniéndose a la altura de sus compañeros , que estaban algo detrás

-Puede que Jeremy tenga razón y sea una coincidencia o que lo tenga teñido , sea cual sea la razón , no es importante; dijo Patrick ; Ahora , disfrutemos de la visita; dijo , mientras le daba una alegre golpe en la espalda a su primo

Siguiendo el consejo del chico , el grupo escuchó lo que decía la guía. Vieron estatuas a los antiguos dioses Mayas , Aztecas y de las distintas religiones que habitaban aquellas tierras , para después , observar la cantidad de instrumentos que estos antiquísimos pueblos poseían para leer las estrellas y observar las constelaciones. También se maravillaron ante la forma que tenían de cultivar en las duras condiciones en las que lo hacían , y se sorprendieron ante los macabros rituales que hacían para mantener calmos a unos dioses que ya habían destruido u mundo varias veces antes. Antes de pasar a la siguiente zona a visitar la del arte hispánico , pararon para ver un colgante. Todo el grupo se arremolinó para verlo mejor. Era hermoso , con inscripciones talladas en la periferia del circulo del colgante. En su centro , una piedra color azul oscuro , decoraba aún más al colgante. Debajo de la piedra , se distinguían algunas letras , pero eran griegas , lo que extraño a muchos

-Este colgante es uno muy especial; explicó la guía; A pesar de haber sido encontrado en America y datar de antes de la invasión española en territorio Americano , este colgante muestra letras del antiguo alfabeto griego. No se sabe la explicación de esto , pero los historiadores creen que este colgante pudo llegar a America cuando los griegos se aventuraron por primera vez en el Atlántico; explicó la guía.

-¿Pero los griegos no le tenían pánico al Atlántico?; replicó uno de los chicos del grupo

-Así es , pero algunos pocos valientes entraron en este enorme mar , y , por suerte llegaron a America , donde les dieron a los nativos este colgante en señal de agradecimiento. De todas formas , no hay pruebas fiables de esto; explicó Asmeya.

Por alguna razón que desconocía , Jeremy se sentía extrañamente atraído por ese colgante , y, cuando se acercó para verlo mejor , una luz azul salió directamente del colgante , dando un potente fogonazo de luz. Este echo no pasó desapercibido para nadie , todos miraron sorprendidos el acontecimiento , más aún Asmeya. Cuando la luz se retiró , Jeremy estaba normal , nada parecía haber pasado , pero en su muñeca derecha había una muñequera de lo que parecía cuero , y en su centro , el colgante con la piedra , la cual brillaba con intensidad. Entonces , se le acercó Asmeya , miró a la muñequera y sonrió. En ese omento , un hombre alto con ropa de verano entró a la sala , y , sin prestar atención a la conmoción que embargaba a todos los presentes , se acercó a Asmeya.

-Asmeya , he venido para…; dijo el hombre , pero se quedo mirando a la muñeca de Jeremy , y , sonriendo , la miró a ella

-Si , Cesar , ha empezado , pronto todo acabará…; dijo ella , con alegría en la voz, para después , junto a Cesar , lanzar unos curiosos polvos a todo el grupo , mientras murmuraban algo en una lengua extraña. Tras disiparse el polvo , todos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado ,

-¿Pero que…?; habló entonces Jeremy , mirándoles sin saber lo que pasaba

Cesar se giró para mirarle , mientras sonreía; Tranquilo chico , todo a su tiempo , ahora debemos comprobar una cosa; dijo el hombre. Mirando a su alrededor , observo al grupo de chicos. Todos miraban los distintos elementos de la sala , todos menos un grupo , que miraba a todas partes sin saber muy bien que pasaba

-¿Qué fue lo que paso , y Jeremy?; decía Patrick , mientras buscaba con la mirada a su primo

-Ni idea , pero esto no me gusta nada; le respondió Odd , mientras también miraba a todos lados

Cesar y Asmeya se les acercaron , mientras llevaban a Jeremy con sus compañeros

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?; les espetó Yumi , en voz baja para no llamar la atención

-Tranquila , guardiana , todo a su tiempo , por ahora no ¡podemos explicaros que pasa , pero dentro de poco lo haremos mi compañero y yo , tened; les explicó Asmea , dándoles una tarjeta donde ponía una dirección

Ulrich miró ese papelito con bastante desconfianza

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vais a meter en algo extraño?¿Y por que llamasteis a Yumi heredera?; les dijo este , severo

-Todo a su tiempo , heredero , lo único que puedo decirte por ahora , es que habéis sido elegidos para algo grande. Los detalles os los daremos a la hora y en el lugar indicados en el papel , podéis comprobar que la hora no es tardía y el sitio no es ninguno raro…; les explicó Asmeya. Tras eso , esta , como si nada hubiera pasado , siguió con la visita , y su compañero Cesar , se fue sin ser visto por nadie.

Todo este asunto preocupaba sobremanera al grupo , no sabían que hacer. Durante toda l visita , que ocupó buena parte de la mañana , estuvieron pensando en que hace con esta situación: si iban , se arriesgaban a meterse en un lío de grandes proporciones con vete tu a saber quien o que, pero las curiosidad les picaba mucho , y querían enterarse de que iba todo eso de amuletos y guardianes. Tras la excursión , se reunieron todos para decidir en la habitación en Kadic de Jeremy y Patrick

-Bien , primero veamos a donde debemos ir; dijo Ulrich , sacando el papelito. Tras abrirlo , lo leyó; "Si queréis saber de que va todo esto , dirigíos a la plaza mayor de la ciudad a las 18:00 de hoy"

-Esto me suena mal, en esa plaza hay siempre un hervidero de gente , hubiera sido tan secreto contarlo ahí como en el museo; dijo Aelita , mirando a sus compañeros

-A mi me pica la curiosidad muchísimo , creo que deberíamos ir , chicos; comentó Jeremy. Todos le miraron extrañados

-A mi no me gusta nada , pero estoy con Jeremy , esto es extraño , ese colgante se convirtió en una muñequera en cuanto se acercó , aquí pasa algo; dijo Patrick

-Bien , es hora de votar, los que digan que vallamos , que alcen la mano; pidió Yumi .Jeremy y Patrick levantaron sus manos.

-¿En contra?; pidió ella de nuevo. Nadie alzó la mano

-Creo que están indecisos; murmuró Patrick, mirando sus caras

Durante la siguiente hora , estuvieron debatiendo si debían o no ir , cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo faltaba media hora para el encuentro. La decisión se tenía que tomar ahora

-Yo iré junto a Jeremy , vosotros no tenéis porque ir , pero yo voy; dijo tajante Patrick. Entonces , todos se levantaron , y , mirándose entre ellos , sonrieron

-No tenemos intención de dejaros ir solos, nosotros también vamos; contestó por todos Odd. Ambos primos sonrieron

Tras salir de Kadic y una pequeña marcha de veinte minutos , el grupo llegó al lugar en cuestión. La plaza de la ciudad no tenía mucha decoración, algunas palmeras en los laterales , y parterres en el centro componían la escasa decoración. Aun así , la plaza era el lugar más concurrido le la ciudad , y así lo demostraban los numerosos bares que había bajo los dinteles de la plaza. En una de las terrazas se encontraban sus dos personajes. Se acercaron , y , tras un escueto saludo , se sentaron

-Bien , tenéis mucho que explicarnos…; comentó Jeremy , señalando su muñequera. Ambos sonrieron

-Desde luego , os explicaremos todos , guardianes; afirmó Cesar , mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una bolsita…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero que os parezca interesante. Como siempre , comentad , decid lo que os gusta y lo que no , y dada ideas si así lo creéis necesario. Me despido , feliz año nuevo , y que la inspiración os acompañe


	2. Explicación

Código: Guardianes

Capitulo 2

-Desde luego , os explicaremos todos , guardianes; afirmó Cesar , mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una bolsita. Esta estaba adornada con símbolos tribales ,y Cesar sacó unos polvos de la misma

-Antes de nada , estos polvos que estoy sujetando son polvos mágicos , con capacidades realmente sorprendentes , con los cuales , nadie excepto nosotros podrá oír la conversación ; explicó Asmeya , señalando los polvos. Inmediatamente , Cesar sopló sobre los polvos , que se perdieron en el aire

-¿Me estas diciendo que ahora no nos podrán escuchar nada de lo que hablamos?; les dijo un muy escéptico Jeremy. Cesar asintió

-Mira; dijo este , mientras se levantaba. Puso las manos a los lados de la boca , y empezó a gritar ; ¡EH TU , EL DE LA CAMISA ROJA , PARECES UN PERRO MAS QUE UNA PERSONA; vociferó este , haciendo que todos se giraran para ver l aludido. Este ni se inmutó

-Vaya , pues es verdad…; comentó atónito Ulrich , mientras se daba la vuelta

-Y ahora , empecemos con la historia , pero antes , necesitamos saber vuestros nombres , jóvenes guardianes; pidió amablemente Asmeya

-Soy Yumi; se auto presento ella; Ellos son Jeremy , Aelita , Odd , Ulrich y Patrick; dijo , señalando a cada uno de ellos

-Encantados , es un honor conocerles , guardianes; dijeron ambos , mientras daban una graciosa reverencia.

-Echas las presentaciones , empecemos la explicación ; habó Asmeya , mientras sacaba unos polvos de su bolsillo y los tiraba al aire. Rápidamente, se condensaron

-Nosotros venimos de un mundo a años luz de distancia de este , su nombre es Asmara , hogar en la lengua nativa, y , por razones que nuestros científicos no llegan a entender , ambos mundos , desde antiguo , están conectados; dijo ella , mientras en el polvo en suspensión que había ante ellos , se formaron imágenes de aquel planeta. Era bastante parecido a la Tierra , pero este tenía más zonas boscosas

-Desde antiguo , ambos mundos estaban conectados , y población de Asmara llegaba a la Tierra y viceversa. Lo mismo pasaba con los animales, por eso gran parte de las especies de ambos mundos son comunes. Además , muchos animales en vuestro mundo considerados mitológicos , allí , en Asmara son reales; explicó ella , al mismo tiempo que imágenes de animales y personas de ambos mundos coexistían

-Hubo paz durante muchos años entre nosotros y los distintos pueblos , Feélidos ; hombres con aspecto de gato aparecieron ; Halconeros; hombres y mujeres con alas a la espalda y cabeza de aves aparecían volando en las imágenes; Reptilias; grandes lagartos bípedos aparecían ; entre otros , son las distintas especies que habitan nuestro mundo , y todas ellas , pese a os distintos conflictos , vivían en paz , respetándose mutuamente; Explicó Asmeya ; Por desgracia , todo cambió el día que el vinculo entre la Tierra y Amara se rompió

-En Asmara , como en vuestro planeta , existían los señores de la guerra. Sembraban el caos y la destrucción allá a donde iban , pero el gobierno siempre les frenaba antes de lamentar demasiado. Por desgracia , nuestro gobierno entró en crisis tras romperse la conexión , y los señores de la guerra se adueñaron de todo; siguió Cesar , mientras se veía en las imágenes como se hacía pillaje en las aldeas y hombres armados destruían todo a su paso

-De entre esos señores , uno se levantó sobre el resto. Era tiránico , mucho más cruel que sus compañeros. Su nombre era Wences , y asumió el poder total , creando así una dictadura a escala global; siguió explicando Asmeya, mientras se reflejaba lo explicado en los polvos

-Durante años , las revoluciones se sucedieron para derrocar al tirano , pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Hasta que llegaron los guardianes; explicó Cesar

-Los guardianes eran grandes magos , seres de un poder grandioso , que controlaban distintos elementos. Agua , fuego , metales , electricidad , tierra , aire , naturaleza , bestias , tiempo , espacio , luz y oscuridad. Los doce guardianes se enfrentaron al tirano. Y descubrieron algo que jamás se imaginaron; explicó Cesar , mientras doce símbolos , uno por elemento , aparecían ante ellos. La muñequera de Jeremy , entonces , replicó bajo la misma resonancia que el símbolo de agua

-Los doce guardianes descubrieron porque Wences eran tan maligno : en su interior residía Zeros , un demonio primigenio. Con su poder , devoró el alma de Wences , y le consumió. Le convirtió en un demonio , como él. Consiguieron sacar al demonio de su interior , y, tras una ardua lucha , consiguieron vencer; siguió Asmeya , mientras se veía como los guardianes luchaban contra una figura de aspecto demoníaco

-Tras derrotar al tirano , solo uno de los guardianes , el de la luz , quedó. Este asumió el poder , convirtiéndose en la primera reina de la dinastía Effer en gobernar; acabó Asmeya , para pasar la mano por los polvos ,que se desvanecieron

Los chicos , estuvieron mudos durante un tiempo , asimilando toda aquella información , que antes les hubiera parecido solo un cuento de hadas , pero que ahora entendían como real. El primero en acabar con aquel silencio fue Odd

-Decís que hay doce guardianes , ¿verdad?; les preguntó este. Asmeya asintió; Nosotros somos seis , ¿donde están los otros seis?

-Tendremos que buscarles , ; dijo Cesar , levantando los hombros

-¿Cómo lo haremos?; les cuestionó Patrick

-Con esto; les contestó Cesar. Sacó una piedra con efigies griegas , y una cuerda atada a la misma; Esto de aquí es una piedra de sinestesia , con ella , podremos localizar a los seis elegidos que quedan. Cuando su naturaleza como guardián despierte , esta piedrecita nos lo indicará; acabó Asmeya

-Vaya , es increíble; comentó Patrick , mirando la piedrecita; ¿Cuándo recibiremos nuestros amuletos , emblemas o lo que sea que vayamos recibir , Asmeya?

-Cuando los emblemas despierten de su letargo , también lo notaremos , e iréis a recuperarlo. Pero me temo que tendreis que ir con cuidado , pues el enemigo también esta regresando , por eso os necesitamos , guardianes; les habló serio Cesar

-Pero nosotros no somos héroes; mintió Odd. Asmeya sonrió; Que mal mientes , sabemos de vuestro pasado , chicos; les señaló al grupo de Guerreros Lyoko. Patrick miró sorprendido

-¿De que está hablando?; preguntó extrañado el muchacho. Jeremy resopló, y tras mirar a sus compañeros , le contó la historia a su primo. Al acabar , Patrick le miró más que sorprendido

-Joder , vaya secreto , si me lo hubieras contado antes , no te hubiera creído, pero ahora…; musitó el francés

-Bien , ahora que lo hemos explicado todo , creo que ya hemos acabado con lo que teníamos que hacer; declaró Asmeya , mientras se levantaba

-Esto es casi imposible de creer , pero tras lo visto…; comentó Patrick

-¿Cómo llegasteis a nuestro mundo si la conexión se ha roto , Asmeya?; preguntó Odd

-Por alguna razón , hace cosa de una semana , el portal entre ambos mundos se reabrió , permitiendo el cruce. De todas formas el vinculo jamás se rompió del todo , lo único que no podíamos cruzar el paso , pero la comunicación aún se mantuvo; explicó Cesar , mientras el camarero venía a por el pago

-¿Cómo es eso?; inquirió Yumi

-Un claro ejemplo es la saga de libros de vuestro mundo , la de Harry Potter. En nuestro mundo existe la magia , es más , vosotros la usareis en breve. Gracias a la conexión , la información de todo esto se "vertió" de nuestro mundo al vuestro en forma de libros; aclaró Asmeya

-¿Quieres decir que…? ; Aelita la miró sin creérselo

-Si , muchos de los sucesos del libro son reales , excepto nombres y algún que otro detalle sin importancia , todo sucedió de verdad , pronto lo descubriréis. Lo mismo pasa a la inversa. En vuestro mundo , la historia de Nelson Mandela pasó de verdad. En nuestro mundo , es una novela de ficción , y bastante exitosa ; explicó Asmeya , mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos

-Vaya , quien lo diría…¿Y como se va de un mundo a otro?; preguntó Ulrich

-Con esto; indicó Cesar , sosteniendo la bolsita con polvos; Gracias a ellos , podemos pasar entre los mundos. Es mucho más rápido y fácil que atravesar todo un continente para pasar de un lado al otro. Los primeros humanos que llegaron a nuestro mundo usaron ese camino , pero después , pasaban usando estos mismos polvos; explicó Cesar

-¿Cómo se fabrican?; preguntó una curiosa Yumi , sostenido el saquito

-Es bastante fácil , esto realmente es arena , lo que les hace especiales es lo que se dice antes de lanzarlo , así que realmente no se producen , se cogen de la propia naturaleza , pero solo vale la que procede de ciertas piedras; siguió Asmeya

-¿Y como es que tienes el pelo del mismo color que el de Aelita , Asmeya?; cuestionó Odd

Ella sonrió; En nuestro mundo , hay mucha gente con este color de pelo , es posible que ella sea descendiente de antiguos colonos de nuestro mundo; dijo ella , sonriendo

-¿Quieres decir que…?; cuestionó Yumi , sin creerlo

-Si , Aelita es mitad extraterrestre , como vosotros decís; acabó Cesar por Yumi

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas…; murmuró Jeremy

-¿Son muchos los colonos que emigran entre vuestro mundo y el nuestro?; siguió Patrick , mientras salían de la plaza

-Si , muchos habitantes de la Tierra seguramente tengan ascendencia Asmarania , como vuestra compañera; dijo Cesar; Lo mismo en nuestro mundo , muchos de nosotros son mestizos , con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas , la gran cercanía entre ambos mundos posibilitó el cruce de razas; acabó él

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado, que pudiéramos cruzarnos con otras especies; continuó Ulrich , mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Pues así es , venid , vamos a enseñarle a vuestro amigo el poder del agua; aseguró Asmeya , mientras agarraba a Jeremy de la mano y lo jalaba a toda prisa.

-¿Cómo que del agua?; Preguntó Yumi , mientras apretaba el paso para alcanzarles

-Vuestro amigo ha obtenido el emblema del agua , cuando aprenda a utilizarla , el agua le obedecerá sin rechistar ,será uno con ella; aseguró Cesar , mientras les seguía el ritmo

-¿Te ocurre algo , princesa?; cuestionó de repente Odd , mientras miraba a Aelita. Esta estaba que echaba humo , roja por alguna razón

-Si , tranquilo , estoy bien; murmuró ella , con las manos en los bolsillos

-Vaya , si que está enfadada , pero ¿de que?; murmuró Ulrich para Odd . Este negó como respuesta

-Ni idea tío , estoy como tu; contestó este , mientras la miraba

Siguieron caminando por un sendero , dejándose guiar por sus nuevos compañeros , hasta llegar a …

-¿La Hermita? ; musitó Jeremy , reconociendo el lugar

-Si , es aquí donde estamos viviendo , es bonita ,¿eh?; dijo Cesar , entrando por la verja de entrada

-Esta casa es de Aelita , sabemos que sus padres vivieron aquí durante varios años , legalmente es suya; dijo serio Odd , cruzándose de brazos

-Es que la vimos abandonada y pensamos que…; murmuró Asmeya

-De todas formas no me importa que viváis aquí , de verdad; asegur´ño Aelita, con una sonrisa

-¡Se nota que llevas la sangre de Asmara en las venas , calidos y cariñosos hasta con las piedras!; celebró Cesar , haciendo reír a todos

El grupo entró en la casa. Estaba bien amueblada , con todo limpio y reluciente , las paredes otra vez pintadas , y todo en su sitio , conservando su lugar. Ese detalle provocó lagrimas en los ojos de la joven de pelo rosa , que no pudo contenerlo mucho más tiempo. Mientras ella se desahogaba en el hombro de Jeremy , el resto miraba a todos lados. Recordaban aquella casa como una polvorienta , sucia y vieja , pero ahora su aspecto era todo lo contrario , hermosa , calida y acogedora , como debió ser hace mucho tiempo atrás…

-Os ha quedado muy bonita; dijo Aelita, algo más calmada , mientras se secaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro

-Gracias Aelita , nos costó nuestro esfuerzo , pero ha quedado bien; dijo , orgulloso Cesar.

-¿Quién quiere galletas? ; Ofreció Asmeya desde la cocina

-¡Yo , me muero de hambre!; pidió Odd , provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

-¡Tranquilo Odd , pronto estarán echas!;le aseguró Asmeya; En fin , pronto empezarán a despertar el resto de emblemas , y junto a ellos , sus respectivos guardianes , tendremos que estar alertas; dijo ella , sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿Como sabremos quienes son los guardianes que quedan , Asmeya?; le preguntó Patrick

-Eso será cuando todos vosotros tengáis los vuestros , entonces , los seis emblemas que falten despertarán un por uno ,y , cercanos a ellos , sus guardianes; informó ella

-Eso quiere decir que , al menos , seis de los emblemas estarán por aquí ¿,no?; surgió el muchacho

Asmeya negó ligeramente; No Patrick , tu emblema podría estar al otro lado del mundo sin ningún problema , lo que quise decir es que , cuando un guardián se encuentra con su emblema , siente que este es suyo , como si le llamará , ¿comprendes?; explicó Cesar , mientras movía las manos

-Pues así será muy difícil , tendremos que recorrernos todo el mundo; se quejó Odd

-No tiene porque , con los polvos mágicos , podréis ir allí donde queráis , o en su defecto , con los emblemas; informó Asmeya , señalando el de Jeremy

-¿Cómo convenceremos a los guardianes, por cierto?; preguntó pensativo Patrick

-Como lo hemos hecho con vosotros , de todas formas , la sola presencia de los emblemas hará que crean en nuestra palabra , no por nada lo llevan en la sangre; contestó Cesar

-Dijisteis que me ibais a enseñar a manejar mis poderes , ¿Cuáles tengo , por cierto?; dijo Jeremy , mirándoles

-Nosotros no , guardián , nosotros solo seremos observadores , el autentico maestro que te enseñará todos los secretos del agua vendrá mañana; replicó Asmeya

-Estoy deseando saber cual es mi amuleto; dijo Ulrich , con una sonrisa

-Eso lo descubriremos pronto , guardián; contestó Cesar , mientras se levantaba

-¿A dónde vas?; le preguntó Odd

-A por algo de té , me gustaría contaros algunas cosas de nuestro mundo; informó él , mientras salía por la puerta. La rato , varias tazas de humeante té , una por cabeza , estaban en una bandeja , la cual Cesar puso sobre la mesa. Cada uno cogió una taza

-Gracias; dijeron todos , mientras las cogían

-Veréis; empezó Cesar; Como ya os explicamos , en nuestro mundo existe la magia y cosas que en el vuestro no existen , y viceversa. Vosotros , como guardianes , sois los protectores de ambos mundos , pues sabemos que habrá guardianes de ambas partes , de Asmara como de la Tierra; explicó él; Y supongo que sois conscientes de que correréis bastantes peligros en vuestro viaje , a pesar con contar con la magia más poderosa de todas; prosiguió. Todos asintieron ; A pesar de que exista la magia , ya pocos creen en ella en nuestro mundo , y solo unos pocos creen en la historia que os hemos contado. Por eso , conocer las leyendas de Asmara será de gran importancia , pues , aunque a la gente le cueste creer , todas ellas son reales; dijo este , con gravedad

-Muchas de estas leyendas son parecidas a la de vuestro mundo , la influencia entre ellos ha sido sobrecogedora; informó Asmeya

-Os explico… ; continuó Cesar.

Durante la siguiente hora , el grupo escuchó toda clase de mitos y cuentos fantásticos , y cada uno , según sus interlocutores , era real. Al acabar , el primero en hablar fue Patrick

-Si la gente ya no cree en estos mitos , ¿Por qué vosotros si?; cuestionó este Ambos asintieron

-Buena pregunta , guardián; le felicitó Asmeya; Observa; dijo , con la palma abierta. En cuestión de segundos , en sus manos se concentró una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica , la cual desapareció en cuanto cerró la palma , soltando tras esos algunas chispas. Los chicos le miraron con asombro

-Dentro de poco , uno de vosotros , u otro joven , podrá hacer esto y mucho más; informó Cesar

-¿Todos podéis hacer esto?; preguntó curiosa Yumi

Asmeya afirmó con la cabeza; En la sangre de nuestros ancestros corre la capacidad de hacer esto , pero vosotros , guardianes , en vuestras manos esta el poder de la naturaleza misma ; dijo Asmeya , con evidente orgullo. A todos los jóvenes se les erizó la piel

-Pero el guardián de las bestias o de la naturaleza no deben tener tanto poder como pueda tener el del agua o fuego; cuestionó Odd

Cesar y Asmeya negaron; No te confundas , esos dos guardianes tiene mucho poder: el primero puede hablar con cualquier especie y le obedecerán como a su dueño, pudiendo trasformarse en uno de ellos, y el de la naturaleza , puede hacer que la plata más venenosa sea comestible , curar enfermedades , y cuenta con poderes curativos; explicó ella.

-Mola…; alcanzó a murmurar Odd , sorprendido

En ese momento , el cristal de Asmeya se iluminó. Esta , presurosa , se levantó , y, corriendo , se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los mapas de ambos mundos. El cristal la llevó hasta el de la Tierra , y , entonces , procedió ha hacer el ritual de sinestesia: colocó el cristal mientras hacia como un péndulo sobre el mapa , al mismo tiempo que murmuraba palabras en un extraño idioma.

-¿Que hace? ; preguntó Jeremy a Cesar.

Está haciendo el ritual de radiestesia , uno de los emblemas ha despertado; murmuró él

-¿Cómo sabe que es uno de los emblemas?; inquirió Aelita

-Primero se activa el emblema , después vamos nosotros , lo localizamos , y vamos buscando a su dueño; explicó Cesar

-Como pasó con nosotros , vamos; dijo Ulrich , mientras la miraba

En ese preciso instante , el péndulo se paró , indicando un punto al sur de España…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. Siento la tardanza , dentro de poco subiré la actualización para Código Olimpo , pero es que he estado ocupado estos ideas. Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe. Código Lyoko ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece


	3. Pelea en la Alhambra

Código: Guardianes

Capitulo 3

Todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron mirando el péndulo , hasta que este se paró en un punto al sur de España. Asmeya observó mejor el mapa , el cual indicaba la ciudad de Sevilla

-Parece que el emblema que se ha activado está en Granada , pero no se cual; dijo ella , cogiendo el péndulo y guardándoselo

-Ahora la cosa es como vamos a ir allí; comentó Patrick

-Utilizad el emblema de Jeremy , solo tenéis que decir el lugar , y luego el país. Se abrirá un portal que os llevará hasta allí , y ya está; explicó Cesar

-En ese caso; dijo Jeremy , alzando el brazo; Sevilla , España; dijo , con fuerza. Un portal se abrió ante ellos , y, uno a uno fueron cruzándolo , y acompañándoles , también Asmeya

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

El sol resplandecía con fuerza en la ciudad granadina . El gentío era evidente ante la proximidad de una de las grandes celebraciones de la ciudad. En un callejón un poco más separado , un portal se abrió. Del mismo salieron nuestros personajes.

-¿Ya hemos llegado a Granada?; preguntó curioso Patrick , mientras se dirigía a la salida del callejón

-Yo diría que si; contestó Odd , siguiéndole.

-¿Y como vamos a encontrar el emblema?; continuó Yumi

-Según Cesar, mi emblema reaccionaria ante su cercanía , y aquel que sea el guardián también ,es decir , tenemos dos formas de saber si vamos bien o no; explicó Jeremy. Asmeya asintió

-Bien ,¿por donde empezamos?; preguntó Aelita , mientras miraba a los lados

-Ni idea , podríamos probar en los museos , a lo mejor allí lo encontramos; señaló Odd , mientras buscaba indicaciones

-¡Fijaos!; exclamó Jeremy. En su emblema se dibujó una flecha que indicaba que tenían que ir por la avenida n la que se encontraban

-Supongo que esto es la señal que indica el emblema , venga, os explicaré unas cosas sobre el enemigo; pidió la joven , mientras se encaminaban en la dirección dada

-Actualmente , en el trono Asmariano se encuentra un rey innoble, un desertor de los antiguos reyes de nuestro mundo , su nombre es Virio, y reina en nuestro planeta de forma absolutista. Sabemos , además , que este hombre es el próximo cuerpo que obtendrá Zeros para intentar destruir otra vez Amara; explicó Asmeya , seria

-¿Dices que este tal Virio es un usurpador?; cuestionó Patrick , a su derecha

-Así es , antes era uno de los generales , y uno de los más justos , pero Zeros le corrompió desde dentro , convirtiéndole en un tirano salvaje , y , como antaño , se ha rodeado de hombres fieles a él , todos ellos descendientes o las nuevas encarnaciones de de los antiguos señores de la guerra , como prefiráis; aclaró ella

-¿Y nadie hizo nada para impedirlo?; cuestionó Aelita , alzando una ceja

-Si , muchos intentaron acabar con el tirano , pero como en la leyenda , nadie pudo con él hasta la llegada de los guardianes; dijoella

-En ese caso habrá que esforzarse para liberar a tu pueblo , Asmeya; sonrió Ulrich

-Gracias , joven guardián ;sonrió de nuevo ella , haciendo que Yumi se sintiera algo celosa , pero rápidamente se le pasó cuando Jeremy habló

-Fijaos , el emblema tiene dibujado otra cosa; señaló el rubio , mientras le mostraba el emblema a sus compañeros. En lugar de una flecha , había un circulo con inscripciones dentro de su circunferencia

-Hemos llegado , aquí debe estar el nuevo emblema; dijo Asmeya , sonriente. Cuando se fijaron donde estaban , se quedaron impresionados ante el inmenso edificio que ante ellos se levantaba. Era de corte árabe , con hermosas fachadas y símbolos árabes adornando toda la fachada , mientras grandes colas de gente se agolpaban para visitar el interior

-La Alhambra…; murmuró Jeremy; ¿El emblema se encuentra ahí dentro?; preguntó , con ilusión

-Eso parece; suspiró Ulrich , mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo

-Es muy bonita…; mencionó Aelita , con asombro

-No por nada es una de las finalistas a las siete maravillas del mundo moderno , princesa; dijo Odd , sonriente

-¿Princesa?; comentó curiosa Asmeya

-Es un mote puesto por él mismo , todos la llamamos así; respondió Patrick

-En fin , dejémonos de historias y vayamos ha…; Asmeya fue cortada cuando se produjo una explosión , provocando el caos en la ciudad

La gene corrió asustada , mientras una negra polvareda se levantaba en el lugar. Cuando esta se disipo , los chicos pudieron observar a un hombre joven saliendo de la misma. Llevaba una armadura de caballero , el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros , y ojos de color oscuro como la armadura que llevaba. El hombre sonrió con marcada saña

-Vaya vaya , que tenemos aquí…; sonrió cuando vio a Asmeya; Pero si es la princesita desaparecida , me alegra veros , majestad; dijo con fingido respeto, y haciendo una reverencia , aún con una sonrisa siniestra. Todos , al ir esa afirmación , la miraron sorprendida

-Castor; contestó ella , fría , mientras le miraba

-¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes , más pobres infelices a los que has embaucado con tus mentiras?

-Ellos son los nuevos guardianes , Castor; contestó ella , sin dejarle tiempo a cerrar la boca siquiera

El tal Castor estalló en risas; ¡Tienes que estar muy desesperada para acudir a un grupo de adolescentes para que salven tu lindo trasero , Asmeya!; rió el hombre

Asmeya hervía en rabia ante las palabras de su interlocutor , pero se controló. Respiró hondo , y volvió a hablar , pero la ira se sentía en sus palabras

-¿Qué haces aquí , Castor?

-A por lo mismo que tu , a por el emblema que hay aquí escondido , y pienso encontrarlo antes , ¡jinxs , atacad!; gritó , mientras unas babas nacían del suelo y formaban una serie de figuras con forma humanoide

Entonces , los guerreros Lyoko se dispusieron a combatir. Mientras , Castor se escabullo entre las sombras , pero Asmeya se dio cuenta de eso y le siguió. Para fortuna de nuestro héroes , estos seres eran fáciles de vencer y no muy listos, pero lo que no tenían de fuerte lo tenían de numerosos , pues cada vez que derrotaba a uno , otro le reemplazaba

-¡Hay que encontrar el maldito emblema cuanto antes , Jeremy, Aelita , daos prisa! ;Apremió Ulrich ,derribando a uno de ellos

-¡Hacemos lo que podemos!; le respondió el rubio , mientras miraba a todos lados buscándolo. Para su frustración , ni siquiera sabía como era , y su propio emblema no le indicaba una posición demasiado exacta. Se vió rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito de Aelita. Esta estaba rodeada de aquellos seres , y aquello no le gustó nada

-¡Tranquila , Aelita , ya voy!; le grito él , pero en su camino hacia ella no dejaban de interponerse aquellos seres. A pesar de simplemente empujarlos y no pelear realmente con ellos , aquello bastaba para que se desintegraran , pero como eran muchos , apenas podía avanzar. Su desesperación aumentaba cada vez que otro de esos seres se le interponía; ¡_Venga Jeremy, tienes que salvarla , has dado demasiado por ella!_; pensaba , mientras pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos; _¡Tienes que decirle lo que sientes_ , VAMOS!; eso último lo grito , al mismo tiempo que el símbolo de la muñequera brillaba con fuerza , recubriéndolo , y destruyendo a todos los seres que había por delante. Cuando la luz se extinguió , Jeremy observo que había cambiado de indumentaria: tenía una camiseta corta color azul oscuro , pantalones cortos del mismo color , y zapatillas blancas. Raudo , siguió en su cruzada para salvar a la joven , mientras , con rapidez , eliminaba a los monstruos que se le ponían por delante, pero en vez de empujarles , les lanzaba esferas de agua , lo que le pareció interesante al muchacho , pero en ese momento , tenía prioridades. Finalmente , llegó hasta donde estaba ella , y, de un golpe certero , acabó con el último de los jinxs , salvando a Aelita , que estaba jadeando

-Gracias , no podía deshacerme de ellos , cada vez llegaban más; dijo ella , mientras le sonreía , algo sonrojada. Él le devolvió el gesto

Mientras , Odd , Yumi y Ulrich ya habían acabado con todos sus monstruos, y se dirigieron a donde estaban Jeremy y Aelita.

-¿Habéis tenido suerte?; preguntó Ulrich

-No , no lo hemos encontrado; suspiró Aelita

-¿Y esta ropa , Einstein?; le cuestionó Odd

Jeremy se miró a si mismo , no se había dado cuenta

-No lo sé , lo único que sé es que de repente me rodeó una luz , y cuando esa luz se fue , me sentía mucho mejor , e incluso podía golpear a los jinxs con agua; dijo el chico

-¡Chicos!; gritó una voz. Era Asmeya

-¿Donde estuviste? No te vi en todo el combate; le preguntó Yumi

-Estuve persiguiendo a Castor , pero le perdí; dijo ella , gruñendo

-No pasa nada , la próxima vez le pillaremos; le aseguró Ulrich

-Por cierto¿ que quería decir ese tipo, Castor , con lo de princesita?; le preguntó Patrick

Asmeya suspiro; Os dije que antes había unos reyes en Asmara , pero que fueron destronados por Virio , ¿verdad?; dijo ella ,seria. Todos asintieron

-Esos reyes tuvieron dos hijas , dos princesas , bien…una de ellas soy yo…; explicó ella. Todos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿Y la otra?;preguntó Jeremy

-La otra …me temo que no lo sé , cuando todo pasó , yo solo tenía tres años, y mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermana. Mis padres y yo huimos hasta aquí para evitar ser descubiertos , pero por desgracia , nos separamos. Papa y mi hermana se quedaron aquí , en la Tierra , mientras mi madre y yo nos quedamos en Asmara , refugiándonos y haciéndonos pasar por campesinas

Tras acabar la historia , todos se pusieron ha buscar el símbolo , dividiéndose para buscar. Mientras , desde las sombras , Castor les observaba con detenimiento

-¿Habéis tenido suerte buscando el símbolo?; les preguntó a unos jixs que estaban detrás de él. Estos negaron. Él chasqueó la lengua; Bien tendré que intervenir yo mismo; dijo , mientras se dirigía ante los héroes

Estos seguían buscando , cuando le escucharon llegar

-¿Qué buscas?; le espetó Asmeya. Él sonrió con aparente amabilidad

-Lo mismo que tu , querida , busco el emblema , Virio sabe que están volviendo , y lo quiere para sí; explicó el hombre. Entonces , un aura escura le rodeó , concentrándose en sus manos; ¡Primero os mataré a ti y a tus intentos de guardianes , y después buscaré el símbolo!; gritó , con los ojos inyectados en sangre

Los chicos no pudieron reaccionar cuando un potente vendaval les tiró al suelo excepto a Asmeya y a Jeremy. El resto voló en varias direcciones, provocando la risa de Castor

-¡Jajjjaa , que patéticos sois , una pequeña ráfaga ya os tira!; grito , con el pecho hinchado

-¿Que ha sido eso?; murmuró Jeremy , jadeando un poco

-Es el aura oscura de Zeros , claro que la suya es mucho más débil que la original. Solo los que controlan un elemento pueden resistirla, aunque incluso nosotros hubiéramos salido volando si la hubiera ejecutado el propio Zeros; explicó Asmeya.

Mientras , los chicos habían volado cada uno en una dirección. Desorientados , intentaban levantarse , aunque tambaleándose , provocando que se cayeran varias veces hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Una vez en pié , Odd se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la Alhambra, pero respiró cuando vio que no había ninguna pared rota ni ningún desperfecto. Se encaminó a la salida , cuando notó una sensación un tanto curiosa

-Que raro , ¿me han llamado?; preguntó al aire. Fue cuando lo notó otra vez. En esa ocasión , su vista fuñe directa a donde nacía aquella "voz" que le reclamaba. Se fijo que de ese punto nacía una luz color violeta , y , curioso , se acercó. Cuando fue a acercar la mano para ver de que se trataba, una fuerte explosión de luz púrpura se produjo. Cuando se fue todo el exceso de luz , y Odd se pudo fijar en que pasó , descubrió que en su muñeca , al igual que en la de Jeremy , había una muñequera , y ,en ella , una gema color púrpura con detallasen amatista , con una figura de una bestia en ella , pero no la supo identificar.

-¡Toma ya , como mola este emblema!; dijo él , con alegría , pero procurando no hablar muy alto. , Creo que debería activarlo como hizo Jeremy , pero , ¿Cómo?; se preguntó , con las manos en cruz.; En fin , ya se me ocurrirá , lo primero es ayudar a los chicos; se dijo , encaminándose otra vez a la salida

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, Asmeya y Jeremy se veían negros para intentar defenderse de su adversario. En primer lugar , tenía más experiencia de lucha que ellos dos juntos , y en segundo lugar ambos estaban un tanto desentrenados ,y ya sudaban por todos sus poros , en cambio , Castor apenas tenía la respiración acelerada.

-¿Ya estáis cansados , chicos?;dijo , con mucho descaro

-Maldita sea…es fuerte…; jadeó Asmeya , con las manos en las rodillas

-¡Jajjja ¿de verdad pensabais que podríais conmigo , si ni siquiera tenéis experiencia de lucha? ; les gritó , para lanzarse contra ellos

Ambos se prepararon para el golpe , golpe que jamás llegó. Ambos levantaron la vista para ver que pasó , y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Odd parando el golpe , y , aunque calló al suelo , consiguió pararlo

-¡Odd, ¿estas bien?; gritó Jeremy , preocupado

-Tranquilo tío , estoy bien; le aseguró él , levantándose

-¿Ese es el..?; dijo Asmeya , sonriente, al fijarse en la muñequera de Odd. Este asintió; El emblema de las bestias , supongo; respondió Odd

-¡Por muchos que seáis , no podréis conmigo!; volvió a gritar Castor

El combate se reanudo , Castor seguía haciendo gala de su destreza m pero ahora tenía que hacer frente a tres personas , y una de ellas sabía como luchar. Aún así , la ventaja seguía siendo suya. Mientras , Yumi , Ulrich , Aelita y Patrick les observaban impotentes , pues si se metían en el combate , no tendrían nada que hacer. Odd sabía que tenía que actvar el símbolo dentro de poco para poder ganar el combate , pero no sabía como.

-¡Vamos Odd , tu puedes!; le animaban sus compañeros desde lejos. Castor les miró de soslayo con una mirada cínica , y , tras dejar de forcejear con Odd , lanzó una bola de energía negra contra ellos. Odd , rápido , se interpuso entre sus compañeros , mientras el emblema brillaba con intensa luz. Tras desvanecerse , se pudo ver al chico sosteniendola esfera con las manos. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue su aspecto. Parecía un felino , con orejas de gato y larga cola , con garras en vez de manos , y botas altas simbolizando las patas traseras , además de tener el cuerpo recubierto de pelo púrpura , como su símbolo , y sus ojos , antes color café , ahora brillaban en un intenso esmeralda

-¡Nadie ataca a mis amigos y se queda tan a gusto!; gritó , devolviendo el golpe a su adversario.

Este lo esquivó ágilmente , para mirarle molesto

-Maldita sea , ahora tiene el emblema , ya no vale la pena estar aquí…; murmuró, para desvanecerse. Tras eso , todos enmudecieron por un segundo , para acercarse al chico gato y felicitarle

-¡Enhorabuena Odd , ahora eres un guardián con todas las de la ley!; felicitó Asmeya , poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¡Bravo Odd!; le dijeron el resto , mientras les despeinaban el pelo rubio de la cabeza , el único que conservaba su aspecto original. Tras eso , tanto a Jeremy como a Odd les envolvieron unas luces de color azul y púrpura respectivamente , para volver a tener el mismo aspecto , solo que sus emblemas ahora brillaban ligeramente, como si estuvieran alegres

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa , chicos; dijo Asmeya , mientras miraba su reloj

-En ese caso , creo que el honor es de Odd; dijo Jeremy , mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en el hombro

El chico lazó el brazo y , mientras se volvía a iluminar su símbolo , habló: Paris, Francia; dijo , visualizando el lugar. Tras eso un portal se abrió

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En La Hermita , Cesar estaba un poco intranquilo , hacía tiempo que se habían ido y no había rastro de ellos. Se disponía a ir a buscarles , cuando el portal se abrió , mientras los chicos salían del mismo. Cesar les sonrió , comprobando en el brazo de Odd el símbolo de las bestias.

-Veo que habéis tenido éxito , chicos; felicitó el hombre, mientras les abrazaba efusivamente , sobre todo a Odd

-Bien , solo quedan dos símbolos , y ya estaremos todos; habló con orgullo Asmeya

-He preparado chocolate , ¿queréis?; sugirió Cesar , mientras les miraba desde la cocina. Un sí general le sirvió de respuesta

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En una sala oscura , un hombre joven se encontraba hincado de rodillas sobre el suelo. Ante él , en una pequeña escalinata , un hombre se sentaba e un lujoso trono de oro con inscripciones en griego antiguo. El hombre del trono miraba al otro con desdén

-¿Qué pasó para que perdieras el símbolo , Castor?;habló , con profunda voz

-Los guardianes del agua y de la bestias se me pusieron por delante , señor; dijo Castor , con algo de miedo. El hombre sentado en el trono se masajeó las sienes

-No me importa quien se te pusiera por delante , Castor. Tu deber era recuperar ese símbolo para mi , y has fracasado estrepitosamente , y ya sabes que pasa cuando se me decepciona, Castor; amenazó , con calmada voz

Castor dio un respingo , nervioso

-Pero…pero en contrapartida , he localizado a la princesa Asmeya, señor; dijo él , con rapidez. El hombre en el trono le miró curioso. Castor no se hizo de rogar

-Está ayudando a los guardianes, señor , ha contactado con ellos y les está reuniendo una ve más; informó , con velocidad.

-Interesante…., muy bien , Castor , te salvas por esta vez , has tenido suerte… puede retírate; dijo el del trono , con una sonrisa a medias. Castor respiró , pero volvió a respingar cuando su jefe volvió ha hablar; Y…Castor…; el aludido se dio la vuelta; Como vuelvas a fallarme…; dijo , con una esfera negro como la noche en sus manso , la cual lanzó contra Castor , pero esta paso a milímetros de él , estrellándose contra la pared, destrozándola. El chico solo pudo asentir , con miedo

-Me alegra que entiendas , porque la próxima vez tendré más putería; acabó de hablar el del trono , mientras miraba a Castor abandonar la estancia , con rapidez.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. decid lo que pensáis , ect… . Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe. Código Lyoko ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece


	4. Entrenamiento

Código: Guardianes

Capitulo 4

Tras volver de su misión en la Alhambra , y tras beber el delicioso té de Cesar , el grupo se dirigió de nuevo a Kadic

-¡Y ya van dos , solo quedan diez para recuperar!; celebró Aelita

-Estoy deseando saber que puedo hacer como guardián de las bestias; dijo un ilusionado Odd , con los ojos brillantes

-Yo también , esto de poder controlar el agua a voluntad tiene que ser fantástico; dijo Jeremy , contento

-Me pregunto que emblema tendré; murmuró para si Patrick

-Estoy seguro que el mío será algo guay , como el de la tierra , o el de los metales; dijo Ulrich , con estrellitas

Tras seguir hablando de todo un poco , se dirigieron a cenar , entre cosa y cosa se les había echo de noche sin que se dieran cuenta. Tras llegar a la cafetería y coger sus cosas , cada uno se sentó en la mesa que compartían

-Supongo que el emblema de cada uno o iremos descubriendo conforme pase el tiempo y…; dijo Patrick, mientras removía su sopa para que se enfriara , pero fue cotada por un a estridente voz

-¡Ulrich querido ¡; gritó Sissi , mientras se tiraba a su cuello. Raudo , Ulrich la agarró por los brazos y se la despegó

-¡O vamos Ulrich , sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi!; dijo ella , con una sonrisa arrogante. Ulrich rodó los ojos

-¡Déjame en paz , Sissi!; le espetó el chico , molesto

-Sigo sin entender que ves en esa flacucha , yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más…; dijo ella , con picardía

-¡Es verdad , si Ulrich quiere convertirse en un zombi sin cerebro , lo único que debe hacer es seguir tus consejos!; dijo gracioso Odd , provocando las risas de todos , y que Sissi se fuera , una vez más , roja de rabia

-Cada vez te superas más , Odd; le dijo Jeremy , mientras reía ligeramente

-Gracias; dijo , con una ligera reverencia; Ha sido un placer

Tras eso , la banda siguió hablando , hasta la llegada de William Dumbar , de pelo negro , ojos café y de ropa oscura , nacional de Austria , fue el quinto miembro hasta los hechos ocurridos contra XANA. Tras ser liberado, consiguió , no sin esfuerzo , que el grupo le readmitiera completamente. El único que se negó al principio fue Ulrich , pero tras hablarlo , limaron asperezas

-Buenas noches , chicos; habló , mientras se sentaba y empezaba a cenar

-Buenas noches; dijeron todos a la vez.

-Que , ¿Qué tal la mañana?; pidió el moreno

-Normal , como siempre; mintió Jeremy

-Ya, ¿Y donde habéis conseguido tu y Odd las pulseras?; le preguntó , curioso

El resto se tensó; Bueno….es…es un regalo de la familia ,,no sabemos donde lo compraron; afirmó Jeremy

-¿Y donde estuviste tu , por cierto? No te vi en toda la excursión; le preguntó Ulrich

-No quise ir , así que me dedique a adelantar cosas; dijo simplemente

-Pues fue una excursión interesante , deberías haber venido; le comentó Aelita

-De todas formas tenía que ir al médico para una revisión , así que , aunque quisiera, no podría haber ido…; respondió Will mientras se tomaba el postre

La banda se encogió de hombros. No les gustaba mentirles , pero no sabían ha ciencia cierta que él fuese uno de los elegidos , y no podían arriesgarse a que les pillaran. Aunque sabían que William era un buen tipo y alguien en quien confiar , no estaban tan seguros con respecto a Asmeya y a Cesar si se presentaban con alguien ajenos a ellos

-En fin , nos vemos mañana William; le dijo Jeremy , mientras se marchaba, seguido por el resto. A William eso le extraño

-Se creerán que me la han colado , je; dijo , sonriente; Veamos que esconden esta vez; dijo para si , mientras esperaba a que se encontraban suficientemente lejos para poder seguirles sin ser visto , aunque gracias ala noche , eso era sencillo

Les siguió por el bosque hasta que , en un cruce , se encontraron con Yumi, y , todos juntos, siguieron andando por los senderos que todos tan bien conocían. Parándose de vez en cuando , observaba atentamente sus movimientos. En un principio creyó que iban a la fábrica , pero lo descartó cuando pasaron al lado de la alcantarilla de entrada. En su lugar , llegaron hasta La Hermita . Se sorprendió de lo arreglada que estaba , con las luces encendidas , pintada y arreglada.

-Que raro , es como si alguien viviera aquí…; comentó el chico. Sin más preámbulos , esperó a que entraran , y, sigiloso , se aproximo a la entrada. Pudo escuchar voces dentro , la de sus amigos y las de otras dos personas , un hombre y una mujer , y , sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad , entró.

La conversación de los de dentro se vio interrumpida cuando William irrumpió dentro

-¡William!; corearon todos los jóvenes allí , mientras los más mayores le miraban , curiosos

-Recordaba la Hermita mucho más polvorienta , la verdad; comentó el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?; le recriminó Yumi

-Os vi salir muy deprisa , me picó la curiosidad , y os seguí hasta aquí; contestó simplemente

Los chicos se callaron unos instantes

-No deberías estar aquí; le recriminó Ulrich

-No veo por que no; habló Asmeya; Ya que estás aquí , podemos hacerle la prueba. Si es uno de los guardianes , le explicaremos que ocurre , y si no , un poco de polvos mágicos y asunto arreglado; explicó la joven , acercándose.

William dio un paso atrás receloso cuando Asmeya se le acercó pero esta le invitó a sentarse con un ademán , y, obediente , el muchacho se sentó. Asmeya le roció con polvos , mientras recitaba unos versos en un idioma extraño , al mismo tiempo que sostenía su colgante frente a él. A medida que hablaba , al colgante le envolvió una luz dorada con toques oscuros. Tras acabar de recitar , Asmeya sonrió

-Estoy contenta de conocerte , joven guardián; dijo ella , mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. William le miró confundido. Como si supiera lo que venía , Cesar le explicó la misma historia que a sus compañeros. Tras finalizar , William estaba sin habla. Finalmente , habló

-Y decís que yo soy uno de esos guardianes…; dijo , señalándose

-Así es, William; Le respondió Cesar

-Ya…; murmuró , pensativo; Y esos brazaletes son vuestros símbolos/emblemas , ¿verdad?; dijo , señalando el objeto

-Si; afirmaron Jeremy y Odd al mismo tiempo

-¡Como mola!; gritó , levantándose de golpe , asustando a todos

Cesar rió ante su reacción , mientras le daba dos palmadas

-¡Un chico con valor , si señor!; felicitó , revolviéndole el pelo

-Vaya gracias; dijo , feliz

-Chicos , mañana quiero que vengáis aquí por la mañana temprano aprovechando que no tenéis clase para empezar vuestro entrenamiento; pidió Asmeya. Todos asintieron

-¡Hasta mañana , chicos!; les saludó Cesar , mientras cerraba la puerta conforme el último de ellos salía por la puerta.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ya en su cuarto , Jeremy se preparó para ducharse , cogió sus cosas , y se dirigió al sitio en cuestión. Se encontró con las duchas vacías , no había nadie , así que aprovechó para relajarse. Abrió el agua , y se metió dentro. Tras mojarse bien , decidió que probaría sus poderes , pero como notó que alguien entraba , decidió esperar

-Buenas noches; saludó un chico

-De ducha nocturna , ¿eh?; le dijo Jeremy

-Si , esta es la mejor hora, no hay apresa gente y se está cómodo; dijo el otro

-Yo ya acabé , buenas noches; se despidió , saliendo.

Mientras se preparaba , Jeremy notó que el chico salió de su ducha , extrañado

-¿Ocurre algo?; le preguntó. El chico iba empapado , con solo una toalla cubriéndole

-¿A ti te salía agua caliente?; le preguntó. Jeremy parpadeó; Claro , ¿Cómo me iba a duchar sino , estando en Noviembre?

El chico parecía extrañado; A mi no me cae agua caliente; dijo el chico

Jeremy le miró confuso , se acercó a la ducha , cogió la manguera , abrió el agua con el grifo para que saliera caliente , esperó un rato , y confirmo que salía a buena temperatura

-Prueba ahora; le pidió el rubio. Este puso la mano , pero la quitó enseguida; ¡Pero si esta helada!¿quier que tenga una hipotermia?; le espetó

Jeremy parecía confuso , puso otra vez la mano y esta estaba caliente , pero su compañero le aseguraba qe no. Decidió que se acostaría y mañana se l diría al director

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto pasaba en las duchas , Odd se despertó en medio de la noche. Decidió darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo , Perqun murmullo de alguien hablando le llamó la atención. Supuso que era Ulrich , hablando en sueños , pero se dio cuenta de que esa no era su voz. Curioso , se levantó, pero se dio cuenta de algo: para estar completamente a oscuras veía extrañamente bien , casi como si estuvieran encendidas las luces. Su sorpresa fue a más cuando descubrió que el que hablaba era Kiwi

-¡Kiwi , mi perrito , has aprendido al fin a hablar , después de años de duro trabajo , lo logré!; celebró el chico, feliz, pero en un murmullo para no despertar a su compañero

Kiwi si que se despertó , y , tras dar u par de lametones a su dueño, ocurrió algo muy curioso

-¡Hola , Odd!; le saludó el perro

-¡Ya verá la cara que va ha poner el gruñón ese cuando se de cuenta de que hablas , ja!; dijo , refiriéndose a Ulrich. Sin más , Odd se metió ora vez en la cama

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Amanecía en Kadic , y la actividad se empezaba a notar otra vez en la academia. En el cuarto que compartían Odd y Ulrich , el primero estaba ya listo , mientras el otro empezaba a quitarse el sueño del cuerpo

-Ulrich , amigo mío , tengo que mostrarte algo asombroso; dijo contentó Odd

-¿Qué pasa ahora , Odd?; se quejó el alemán

-¡Kiwi habla , ayer habló!; casi grito Odd

Ulrich alzó una ceja; ¿De verdad Odd? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?; se quejó él

-Es verdad , mira; dijo ,, sujetando al animal. El perro ladro "!Hola Ulrich!"

Odd escuchó como el perro hablaba , pero Ulrich solo le escucho ladrar

-¡Claro que si , Odd , lo que tu digas!; dijo Ulrich con marcado sarcasmo

Odd le miró extrañado; ¡Pero si habló , tu mismo le escuchaste!; le respondió

Ulrich le miró divertido; Odd , deberías dejar de ver tantas series raras , te está afectando; dijo , casi sin aguantar la risa

Odd prefirió no insistir más , extrañado

-Yo juraría que…; murmuró Odd

-A lo mejor te lo imaginaste , al ser de madrugada; le dijo Ulrich

-¡Pero le acabo de escuchar hablar , te lo juro!: le contestó Odd

-Pregúntale a Asmeya , es posible que sea algo relacionado con tu naturaleza de guardián; sugirió el moreno. Odd sonrió

-¡Claro , tiene que ser eso!; le dijo , mientras salía por la puerta

-¡A donde vas!; le grito el chico , medio fuera del cuarto

-¡Ha comprobar tu teoría!; le contestó , ya en las escaleras

Al mismo tiempo , Jeremy salía de su cuarto , encontrándose a Ulrich

-Buenos días; se saludaron

-¿Y Odd?

-Según parece puede hablar con los animales. Ha ido a comprobarlo

-Curioso , a él también le ha pasado…; murmuró el rubio

Ulrich frunció el ceño; ¿Tu también?

-Ayer me estaba duchando cuando un chico vino a hacer lo mismo. El caso es que , mientras me volvía a vestir , el chico salió , y me preguntó si a mi me salía el agua caliente. Yo le dije que si , pero el me aseguró que a él no. Lo comprobé varias veces , y cuando él la tocaba , decía que estaba helada; explicó el rubio

Ulrich se quedó pensativo; Vamos a desayunar , después hablaremos con Asmeya; dijo Ulrich. El rubio asintió.

Tras eso , el grupo se encontró en la cafetería , hablando sobre lo acontecido

-¿Y dices que para ti el agua salía caliente?; le preguntó Patrick

-Claro , si no , no me hubiera duchado; explicó el rubio

-Esto es muy raro; murmuró William , mientras miraba el interior de su taza

-Desde luego , Odd que puede hablar con los animales , y yo inmune al agua helada , creo que tiene que ver con lo de los símbolos; auguró Jeremy

-Reconozco que al principio no le creía , pero cuando le vi mandando a un grupo de palomas antes , supe que hablaba en serio; dijo Ulrich

-¿Cuándo fue eso?; preguntó William

-Antes , viniendo hacia aquí; le contestó Odd

Entonces , decidieron ir a hablar con Asmeya para ver que era lo que pasaba. Tras una pequeña caminata , llegaron a la casa. Allí , ambos estaban sentados viendo la televisión , Cesar en el sofá , y Asmeya acostada en su hombro. Cuando les notaron , se levantaron rápidamente , algo sonrojados , haciendo reír a los jóvenes. Tras recomponerse , ella habló

-Buenos días , jóvenes guardianes; habló ella , aún sonrojada

-Buenos días; respondieron a la vez

-¿Ya llegaron los guardianes?; habló una voz algo somnolienta detrás de Asmeya y Cesar. Los dos se dieron la vuelta , para , tras cerciorarse , girarse de nuevo hacia sus interlocutores.

-Guardianes , os presento a los que serán vuestros maestros en manejar los doce elementos; presentó ella. Tras ella , dos hombres entraron; Estos son los maestros del agua y de las bestias , serán vuestros maestros , Jeremy y Odd , además de los del resto hasta que cada uno tenga un emblema; aclaró ella

Uno de ello ea un hombre joven , de pelo oscuro y ojo café , con un peto azul , pantalones cortos de color azulado , y en su vaina , una espada , teniendo la vaina inscripciones griegas. El otro era un hombre con aspecto felino , ojos verdes , pelo negro en la cabeza pero marrón con rayas negras en el cuerpo , el cual llevaba sin protección alguna más que unos pantalones caqui , y , bailando , una cola del mismo color del cuerpo.

-Os presento a Destro y a Airis ; dijo ella , ilusionada , mientras les abrazaba por los hombros

Ambos hombres dieron un respingo; Princesa , yo…; dijo Destro , nervioso

-Es un honor , princesa; le contestó el féelido

-Pues empecemos; dijo Destro , mientras se acercaba a Jeremy; Ven conmigo , señor del agua , pues cuando acabe contigo , serás el rey del mar; dijo el hombre , mientras se lo llevaba a parte

-¿Y el resto?; le preguntó Jeremy

-Entrenaran con Airis , yo te entrenaré solo a ti; contestó el hombre , saliendo por la puerta

Airis miró al resto de jóvenes.; Muy bien chicos , vamos al otro lado del jardín para no interrumpir a Destro y a Jeremy; dijo , mientras salía por la puerta de atrás

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

-Dime Jeremy ¿sabes como está formada el agua?; preguntó el hombre , mirándole de frente

-Es H2O señor; contestó el chico

Estro asintió; Dos átomos de hidrógeno y uno de oxigeno , es correcto. El Hidrógeno es el elemento más abundante del universo , y forma parte

de la atmosfera de la Tierra y de Asmara , siendo el oxígeno el segundo en importancia en la atmosfera de amos mundos. Por eso , el agua se puede formar hasta en un desierto; explicó el hombre. Eso último descolocó a Jeremy

-Me explicó: con tu poder puedes generar agua con cualquier cosa ,pues aunque por separado uno de sus elementos sea raro de encontrar , su combinación , el agua, es muy abundante , y puedes obtenerla de cualquier sitio, incluso de un desierto , y , a partir de una gota , incluso puedes formar un mar entero , Jeremy; le explicó el hombre

El chico le miro sorprendido; ¡Jajjja , pero tranquilo , no intentes correr antes de andar , Jeremy!; le dijo , con una leve risa

-Nos estáis prometiendo un gran poder a cada uno de nosotros; ¿es real o es solo exageración?; le preguntó , de repente

Destro sonrió; En absoluto , dime ¿conoces la mitología griega?

A Jeremy esa pregunta le descolocó ligeramente; Algo se ¿por?

-Según esa mitología , el señor y rey de los mares era Poseidón , hermano de Zeus y de Hades , ¿verdad?; Jeremy asintió

-Y supongo que sabrás que , durante muchos años , ambos mundos estuvieron conectados ¿verdad?; Jeremy volvió a asentir

-Pues resulta que algunos hombres le veían junto a sus compañeros usar su magia , creo que ya sabes a donde voy a parar; dijo Destro. Ante esa información , Jeremy abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado

-¿Quieres decir que les confundieron con dioses?; preguntó Jeremy , sin creérselo

Destro asintió; Por eso no es exagerado decir que vuestro poder es tan grande , para los antiguos griegos ellos eran dioses; acabó Destro

Jeremy solo pudo asentir. Tras eso , Destro se sentó; Y ahora , empecemos con el entrenamiento , ¿te parece?; le dijo Destro. El chico asintió

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras , Airis había mandado a los chicos darse unas vueltas corriendo para entrar en calor

-¡No llegaréis a ningún lado si corréis así!; les gritaba Airis , mientras corría delante de ellos. Estos , tras la segunda vuelta , ya estaban jadeando y sudando , pues estaban dando vueltas al perímetro del parque. En cambio, el féelido estaba como si acabara de empezar

-Este….es…pero…que…Jim; jadeaba Aelita , mientras tenía la lengua fuera , y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Yumi , William , Ulrich y Patrick asintieron ante sus palabras ,pero , curiosamente , Odd seguía aún fresco

-Odd.¿como…puedes…correr….así….sin….derrumbarte?: le preguntó jadeando Patrick , que ya empezaba a notar dolor en el flato por el esfuerzo

Ante la vista de que todos estaban rendidos casi sin aire y rojos como fuego, Airis decidió parar

Tsk tsk tsk , vaya pandilla , ¿Y vosotros luchasteis contra una IA maligna?; les dijo el hombre , mientras se sentaba a su lado

-En realidad , Patrick no participo en la batalla contra XANA; dijo Odd , a su lado , mirando a sus compañeros

-En fin , como parece que tu aún puedes correr otro rato más , te vndras conmigo; le animó Airis a Odd. Ambos continuaron corriendo hasta perderse de su vista

-Maldita sea ¿Cómo harán esos dos para aguantar tanto?; escupió William , tocándose el costado

-Es posible que ahora las capacidades físicas de Odd hayan mejorado ; murmuró Aelita

-Si , al ser el guardín de las bestias , debe tener mejor desarrolladas sus aptitudes físicas; confirmó Yumi

Mientras ellos hablaban , maestro y alumno se pararon para tomar la primera lección

Bien Odd , como señor de las bestias , tu capacidades físicas han mejorado notablemente , contando ahora con muchas de las capacidades de los animales; explicó el feélido

-Además , puedes hablar con cualquier especie animal y ordenarle lo que te plazca. Además , no solo tienes la capacidad de mandarles , también te puedes convertir en ellos; dijo , sonriente. La sonrisa de Odd se iluminó

-Para ello , imagínate al animal en cuestión; Empezó el hombre; Hecho; confirmó Odd; Bien , ahora , siente como tu cuerpo se va transformando en el suyo y…; A medida que Airis le decía que debía hacer , un aura morada le envolvió , y, tras imaginar el proceso , todo él se envolvió en un aura morada. Cuando se retiró , ante Airis había un perro , el cual ladró alegremente

-¡Bravo , bien echo , chico!; felicitó Airis

-_Gracias_; dijo Odd , aún transformado ; _¡Anda , puedo hablar!_; dijo el chico, alegre

-Desde luego , y ahora , para hacer el proceso contrario , imagina que vuelves a ser humano; pidió Airis. Odd obedeció , y, una vez más , un aura morada le recubrió , y, cando, esta se fue , Odd volvió a su forma original

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. decid lo que pensáis , ect… . Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe. Código Lyoko ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece


	5. El encantador de piedras

Código: Guardianes

Capitulo 5

Tras los maratonianos entrenamientos a los que fueron sometidos , la pandilla regresó andando a paso lento hasta Kadic mientras muchos de ellos resoplaban por el esfuerzo realizado

-Menudo entrenamiento…; se quejó William, resoplando y asiéndose la camisa para refrescarse

-Desde luego, nos hizo correr más que Jim ¿os acordáis?; siguió Ulrich

-¡Vaya una pandilla de quejitas, Airis fue blando con nosotros por ser el primer día!; les espetó Odd, mientras andaba por delante de todos ellos

-¿!Que fue blando!?; se quejaron todos menos Jeremy

-¿Tanto os hizo correr?; les preguntó el chico, mientras caminaba a su paso

-Le dimos tres vueltas al perímetro del parque, según él como "calentamiento"; le dijo Patrick, mientras Jeremy le daba de su agua; Gracias

-¿Qué te enseño Destro a ti, Jeremy?; le preguntó curiosa Yumi

-Esto; le contestó mientras generaba una corriente de agua a su alrededor , mientras esta adquiría forma de dragón y envolvía con su acuoso cuerpo a todos los del grupo, que inmediatamente se sintieron frescos de nuevo.

-¡Como mola!; dijo Patrick, mientras sentía al dragón de agua recorrer su cuerpo, mitigando la sensación de sudor

-¿Verdad que si?; les dijo, orgulloso. Odd le miró de soslayo; Einstein, tu no eres el único que sabe hacer trucos; dijo, mientras un aura morada le recubría, para transformarse en un águila, que fue volando por encima de todos ellos, mientras daba un potente chillido, haciendo que montones de palomas salieran volando. Tras eso, se posó en el suelo de nuevo mientras se reconvertía en Odd

-Fantasmas…; murmuró Ulrich

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces; le contestó Yumi

-¡Como mola lo que has hecho Odd!; casi gritó Patrick, con estrellitas; ¿Eso era un águila real?

Odd asintió; Exacto, y puedo convertirme en lo que quiera; dijo el chico, orgulloso

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y William negaron con la cabeza, mientras Patrick le abrazaba por el hombro y le pedía que se trasformara otra vez, mientras Jeremy les veía riéndose de la escena de su primo y de Odd

-Venga, dejadle que se divierta, en Lyoko solo era un gato morado ,ahora puede convertirse en lo que quiera, dadle un poco de cuerda; les dijo el rubio a sus compañeros

-Eso no nos preocupa Jeremy; le dijo William; Sino que alguien le vea transformándose en alguna alimaña de las suyas; continuó Ulrich por él

Jeremy se encogió de hombros; De todas formas, en el bosque no suele haber nadie a estas horas de la tarde; dijo, mientras avanzaba tranquilo

Mientras suspiraban , sus compañeros le siguieron , mientras iban a Kadic. Cuando llegaron, al rato, entraron a la cafetería para cenar. Como era costumbre, todos comían menos Odd, que prefería engullir la comida

-Algún día se atragantará y nos dará el suso; comentó Jeremy

Todos asintieron, mientras comían de su plato. Mientras partía un trozo de su filete, Ulrich se fijó en que estaban empezando a nublarse

-Vaya nubarrones, esta noche va ha ser movida; comentó, mirando al cielo. Instintivamente, todo el grupo miró hacia arriba. Ello bufaron

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, en la Hermita, los cuatro asmarianos cenaban tranquilamente , mientras la tormenta se desataba en el exterior

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de los chicos?; preguntó Asmeya a los dos profesores

-Bastante bien para ser unos novatillos; dijo Airis, mientras movía la cola tras de si con alegría

-En realidad, algunos de ellos tiene poco de novatos; les dijo Cesar, mientras echaba el agua

-¿A que te refieres, Cesar?; le preguntó Destro

-Resulta que tu alumno, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y William ya tiene experiencia luchando , e su caso, contra una IA maligna; declaró Cesar. Ambos profesores se miraron sorprendidos

-¿Cómo…?; habló, aún conmocionado Airis. Asmeya sonrió, y procedió a contar la historia de los chicos para que sus compañeros la conozcan. Al final, Airis rió con ganas

-¡Jajjaja, sabía que esos chicos tenían mucho más de especial que simplemente ser los guardianes!; exclamó, contento

Destro negó con la cabeza mientras Asmeya reía por su comportamiento. Airis siguió festejando hasta que Cesar levantó algo más la voz

-Airis, estamos a la mesa y ante la princesa Asmyea, por favor, compórtate; le recriminó el hombre, mientras el feélido se sentaba a regañadientes

-Yo también soy de la realeza Asmariana, por si se te olvida…; le dijo Airis, mirándole fijamente

-Pero yo soy príncipe y tu un noble ¿o es que se te han olvidado los roles?; le dijo, fijamente

Airis solo gruñó por lo bajo. Cesar se sentó , para seguir comiendo; A eso lo llamo yo liderazgo; le felicitó Destro. Cesar solo asintió en agradecimiento. Mientras veía la escena, Asmeya se dio cuenta de que su colgante estaba brillando. Con rapidez, se levantó y se fue a la mesa para ver que ocurría. Cuando se percataron de su falta, los chicos la buscaron con la vista , hasta que la vieron en la cocina. Allí estaba ella , concentrada con su colgante sostenido en el aire, mientras murmuraba cosas en asmariano antiguo. Ellos se la acercaron para ver que pasaba , hasta que el colgante dejó de brillar, para después que la joven saliera del trance, y observara allí a sus compañeros

-¿Y bien?:le preguntó Cesar, mientras ella se volvía a poner el colgante

-Nada, falsa alarma; dijo ella, mientras se movía de su sitio

-¿Qué se suponía que pasaba?; le preguntó Destro

-Se suponía que el símbolo del la tierra había despertado; dijo ella, mientras se sentaba

Cesar la miró comprensiva; Tranquila princesa, cuando llegue el momento de verdad, lo sabremos; le tranquilizó él. Ella le sonrió.

-De todas formas; dijo rápido Destro; Se hace tarde, yo me voy a la cama, estoy cansado y mañana tengo que madrugar, buenas noches; les dijo el hombre, mientras subía a su cuarto

-Hasta mañana tórtolos; les dijo Airis, siguiendo a su amigo. Los más jóvenes se sonrojaron; ¡No somos pareja!; le espetaron ambos

-Si, lo que digáis; les respondió desde arriba, tras entrar a su cuarto

-Entupido feélido; murmuró Cesar, mientras se iba a la cocina rojo, mientras Asmyea simplemente se quedaba allí, aun sin entender demasiado que pasó

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

De vuelta en la academia, nuestro jóvenes amigos estaban en la habitación de Jeremy , hablando

-Me pregunto como será Asmara…; dijo Aelita, mientras miraba al techo desde la cama

-Debe ser muy parecido a la Tierra; supuso Ulrich , que estaba a su lado; Por lo que vimos, al menos en parte lo es

-Lo que más me llama la atención es que haya un rey para un planeta entero…; murmuró William, sentado en el suelo junto a Patrick y a Odd

-Por lo que me dijo Destro…;dijo Jeremy, en su silla; es que en Asmara tiene cada raza su propio dirigente, en el caso de los humanos, sería el padre de Asmeya, teniendo el resto de especies su propios reyes, y cada casa real, sus propios nobles, como en la Tierra; les dijo el chico, mientras el resto le miraba

-Eso tiene más sentido que eso de un solo rey para todo un mundo; dijo Patrick, mientras miraba a su primo, el cual asintió con la cabeza

-Por cierto Aelita; le dijo Yumi. Esta la miró; ¿Cómo llevas ser de otro planeta?; preguntó ella. Aelita se encogió de hombros; No lo sé , la verdad es que aún se me hace raro, pero eso explicaría mi pelo rosa, por ejemplo; dijo ella, mientras agarraba un mechón del mismo

-Supongo que esa no es la única sorpresa que nos encontraremos en esta aventura; comentó Patrick

Mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente, no se percataron de que alguien les estaba escuchando

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Jeremy, Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas escuchaba atenta la conversación

-¿Pero que están diciendo de Aelita y de que es de otro mundo?; se preguntó en voz baja , mientras acercaba más la oreja, pegándose casi al completo a la puerta. Se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta de que iban a abrirla,

y, veloz, se alejó , justo a tiempo para que no se dieran cuenta de que eran espiados por ella

-¿Sissi?¿Que hace aquí?; le preguntó Ulrich

Ella paso, cual diva, sus manos por el pelo y se le acercó; Vine a ver a mi cariñín; dijo ella, seductora, mientras intentaba besarle , pero rápidamente fue alejada por el chico, asqueado

-Sissi ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero nada contigo?; le preguntó Ulrich

-A lo mejor deberías probar a hablarle como a los bebes, seguramente nuestro idioma sea demasiado complejo para ella ; bromeó Odd, mientras el resto reía. Sissi se puso roja de vergüenza, y , con las mismas , se fue de allí; Me las pagaras , Della Robbia; murmuró ella, amenazante

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de su planta, este de repente se volvió oscuro

-Maldita sea , se fue la luz; dijo ella, tanteando en busca de las paredes

-¿Quiere venganza?; habló una voz. Ella se asustó mucho

¿Qui…quien eres?; preguntó ella, asustada

-Mi nombre es Castor Caesar, miembro de una de las principales familias de Asmara, querida; habló, mientras se acercaba a la joven, saliendo de las sombras. Ella se asustó aún más. El hizo una pequeña mueca: Ohh, no te preocupes pequeña, no te haré daño. Se que esa gente te estáq haciendo mucho daño…; habló, mientras giraba a su alrededor. Ella asintió; Y por eso, como también son mis enemigos, creo que una alianza entre tu y yo sería de lo más…útil para ambos, ¿no crees?; dijo, mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué te han hecho para que les odias, Castor?; le preguntó ella, dudosa. El hombre sonrió; No empieces la casa por el tejado, mejor te explico la situación, o , mejor aún, te la explican ellos; dijo, mientra, de entre las sombras, aparecían dos figuras muy coincidas para ella

-¿Herb? ¿Nicolás?; preguntó ella sin creérselo.

-Si, Sissi, somos nosotros; habló el pelinegro, mientras avanzaba un paso…

Tras explicarle la situación a su compañera, Sissi parece meditarlo

-¿Y dices que ese tal Zeros nos promete todo si les derrotamos?; preguntó ella. Herb asintió. Sissi lo pensó unos instantes para meditarlo, y , asintiendo, se unió a ellos. Castor sonrió; No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo…; dijo, mientras sonreía. Este le recubrió con las sombras a su alrededor, para desaparecer poco después , dejando el pasillo libre de nuevo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto pasaba en la academia, en las grandes praderas de la sabana africana , los animales pastaban tranquilos, hasta que un aura marrón empezó a brillar cerca de donde pastaban algunos animales. Estos , asustados, empezaron a correr…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En la Hermita, la paz era lo predominante. Todos dormían placidamente en sus camas, hasta que esa paz fue truncada por una potente luz proveniente del colgante de Asmeya. Ella, adormilada, se lo quitó, y, con cuidado, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala , donde estaba el mapa para la sinestesia , mientras procuraba no despertar a nadie. Tras hacer el ritual, comprobó que el emblema de la tierra estaba activo. Bostezando, se llevó las manos a las sienes para llamar al resto

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En su cuarto, Jeremy dormía tranquilo, hasta que su emblema brilló con su característica luz azul. Aún dormido, lo miró confuso, hasta que la voz de Asmeya resonó en su cabeza

-_Lamento despertarte a estas horas, guardián, pero me temo que uno de los emblemas se ha activado. Ahora avisaré a Odd. Tu ve y avisa a tu primo y a las chicas_; dijo, para después irse. Mientras, su primo se tapaba para que la luz no le molestara , pero sin éxito

-Levanta Patrick, el deber llama; le dijo, bostezando y estirándose

-Maldita sea ¿Qué pasa para que Asmeya te esté avisando a estas horas?; se quejó Patrick

-Según parece un emblema se activó. Tenemos que ir y recuperarlo cuanto antes; le explicó, mientras se vestía; Avisaré a Aelita y a Yumi mientras tu te vistes; le dijo el rubio, mientras marcaba el número de la chica

En el cuarto de al lado, Odd dormía despatarrado en su cama , roncando , y con Kiwi en su tripa. Entonces, el perrito se despertó por la potente luz que salía del emblema de su dueño. En la cabeza de Odd , como con Jeremy , la voz de Asmeya resonó

_-¡Odd, despierta!_; le dijo,, con ganas. El joven rubio se levantó asustado; ¡Eh, quien habló?, ¿Ulrich?; preguntó, mientras miraba a su compañero, enfrente suyo y también despierto;¡_No, soy Asmeya! Tenéis que darte prisa tu y Ulrich en venir a la Hermita, se ha despertado un emblema!_; les aventó, para cortar la comunicación

-¿Y bien?; dijo, medio bostezando el moreno; Tenemos que ir urgentemente a la Hermita, un emblema ha despertado; dijo el rubio, mientras se ponía los pantalones

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras un rato, todo el grupo se encontraba, más o menos despiertos, en la Hermita

-¿Dónde es el sitio, Asmeya?; le preguntó Jeremy

-En Kenia, en plena sabana africana; informó ella; Allí despertó el emblema, aunque le ha costado; dijo ella. Los chicos la miraron confusos; Antes se activo, pero no del todo, volviéndose a apagar. Ahora si despertó realmente; les dijo Asmeya

-Supongo que los emblemas despiertan cuando se sienten preparados; comentó William, no sin antes bostezar

-En fin , tenéis que iros pronto para evitar que el enemigo se apodere del mismo; dijo Asmeya mientras se les acercaba

-En ese caso; dijo Jeremy , alzando su brazo; Kenia, Sabana Africana; dijo, mientras su emblema se iluminaba en azul. Ante ellos, un agujero se abrió , pero antes de pasar, Asmeya les paró

-Antes de partir, os quiero dar una cosa; dijo, mientras sacaba de una mesa una caja , de la cual sacó varios guanteletes, que se los dio a aquellos que aún no tenían emblema. ; Estos guanteletes os permitirán pasar desapercibidos y, una vez que tengáis los emblemas, os servirán para transportarlos , al igual que vuestros compañeros; les dijo ella. Los chicos se fijaron en que tenía una gea blanca en su interior; Cuando consigáis vuestros emblemas, la gema en el guante se caerá y será sustituida por el emblema. Esa gema tiene capacidades mágicas, con las que os podréis defender del enemigo, obviamente no se compara con los emblemas reales, pero se les acerca; informó ella. Los chicos le agradecieron el regalo con un ademán

-Además, os podréis comunicar con ellos, y os permitirán acomodaros mejor al ambiente; siguió Cesar.

Tras agradecer el regalo a sus maestros y compañeros, pasaron por el portal encontrándose todos ello en la gran sabana de África. Tras pasar todos por dicho portal, se dieron cuenta de que sus ropas cambiaron: ellos, con un taparrabos corto de piel azul para Jeremy, morada para Odd de color marrón para el resto de chicos. Ellas llevaban un taparrabos en las caderas, y una tela cubriéndoles el torso. Todos ellos, además, tenían símbolos tribales pintados en las mejillas

-¿Y esto?; preguntó curioso Odd, mirándose

-Esto debe ser lo que dijo Ceasr de acomodarse al medio; murmuró William

-_Así es, William_; habló ella, a través de los emblemas; _Ahora, id a buscar el emblema, el enemigo se está acercando_; les pidió, cortando la comunicación

Tras esa pequeña conversación los chicos decidieron dividirse para buscar el emblema. Jeremy , Ulrich y Patrick por un lado, William , Odd, Yumi y Aelita por el otro.

-¿Alguien sabe siquiera por donde buscar?; preguntó Jeremy , tras un rato

-Ni idea, la verdad; le contestó Ulrich, tras unos arbustos

-Al menos ahora hace fresco aquí, no me gustaría seguir buscando a mediodía; les dijo Patrick, a unos metros

Con el otro grupo, las cosas no iban mejor

-Solo veo piedras, arbustos, y más piedras; se quejó William, rebuscando

-¿Cómo hicisteis tu para encontrar tu símbolo?; le preguntó Aelita a Odd

-Fue por pura casualidad, para serte sincero; le contestó Odd

-Pues como tengamos que seguir así, nos darán las uvas; dijo Yumi, mientras metía la mano en un agujero

-Yumi…yo no metería la mano ahí; le dijo Odd, mientras se le acercaba

-¿Por?; preguntó ella, para nota un hormigueo por todo el brazo. Cuando lo sacó, todo su antebrazo estaba lleno de hormigas. Ella soltó un gruñido y aventó el brazo para quitarlas, pero , con sus poderes, Odd pidió amablemente a las hormigas que la dejaran

-Gracias…; dijo ella. El rubio solo asintió

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras seguían con su infructuosa búsqueda, nuestro héroes no repararon en un aura negra que apareció a unos metros de ellos. De ella salieron Castor con sus tres nuevos esbirros: Sissi, Herb y Nicolás. Pero ahora estos tenía ropajes oscuros, con largas gabardinas negras, gafas oscuras, y símbolos en las mejillas y por la cara

-Ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer, chicos; les comandó Castor, mientras ellos, asintiendo, se acercaron a nuestros héroes

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, a Jeremy le impactó una esfera negra en el cuerpo, tirándole al suelo. Ulrich y Patrick le miraron espantados. Ante ellos, había un sujeto de pelo negro con gabardina y gafas oscuras

-¿Quién eres?; le gritó Ulrich

-Mi nombre no te incumbe; le respondió, mientras le lanzaba otra esfera negra, pero Ulrich la esquivó, pero por poco

-¡Toma esto, nadie pega a mi primo y se queda tan ancho!; le espetó Patrick ,pero el tipo le esquivó para después recibir un golpe fuerte en la tripa por parte del extraño, y , con un golpe, mandarle a volar lejos de sus compañeros. El chico de gabardina rió ligeramente

-Maldita sea, es fuerte; murmuró Ulrich, preparándose, y , a su lado, y envuelto en su aura azul, Jeremy

Mientras, el grupo de Yumi, Aelita , Odd y William se enfrentaba a los otros dos.

-¡Estate quieto para que te pueda golpear!; le gritaba William a uno de ellos, solo para recibir un potente golpe enviudo en oscuridad en el cuerpo, y salir volando unos metros y golpearse contra unas rocas, gruñendo de dolor

-¡William ¿estas bien?; le grito preocupada Aelita. El levanto el pulgar.

Ella solo sonrió, para , por poco , esquivar un puño del otro en gabardina

Mientras, Odd se había convertido en un león y se abalanzaba sobre el otro, para cubrir a su compañero

-¡Eso, juega conmigo, dulce gatito!; le grito el malo, mientras le esquivaba los zarpazos, y Odd rugía de frustración

Mientras, Yumi ayudaba a Aelita con el otro malo

-¡No peleáis nada mal , chicas!; le dijo ella, mientras imbuía sus puños en energía oscura

-Tenemos que encontrar el símbolo cuanto antes; murmuró Yumi, mientras Aelita asentía

Volviendo con el otro grupo, Jeremy esquivaba como mejor podía los golpes de su adversario, mientras Ulrich y Patrick buscaban desesperadamente el emblema

-¡Daos prisa, no aguantaré mucho más!; les gritó Jeremy, mientras golpeaba a su rival , aunque sin mucho éxito, pues lo esquivo

Sus dos amigos hacían lo que podían, sobre todo Patrick. La idea de que su primo saliera herido le incomodaba mucho, pero , entonces, una voz le llamó, no una voz exactamente, pero era una llamada. Siguió la procedencia, y , allí, entre unas piedras , se encontraba el emblema de la tierra. Cuando lo cogió, un aura color tierra le envolvió, llamando la atención a todos. Cuando se fue, sus ropas cambiaron: tenía rodilleras color marrón oscuro, un peto con picos en forma de piedras, y protectores en los brazos de color marrón oscuro, junto a una capa de color arena. Se fijo en su emblema, ahora en la muñequera, tenía una enorme piedra tallada en ella, y un hombre sosteniéndola

-Maldita sea, lo ha encontrado; dijo Herb, por lo bajo

-Ya no estas tan gallito, ¿eh?; le espetó Patrick, para , de un golpe, tirarle al suelo. El chico en gabardina sonrió, y , tras levantarse y quitarse el polvo, habló

-Buen gancho, te felicito. Pero me temo que, ahora que tienes el emblema, ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí. Sin más, me voy; dijo, mientras , se iba dejando una estela negra

-¡Eso , huye como la rata que eres!; le gritó Patrick , levantando los puños

Jeremy y Ulrich rieron ante su comentario

-Venga, vámonos, que tendremos que dormir algo; les dijo Jeremy, mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaban sus compañeros

-Oye ¿no se suponía que tu emblema y el de Odd nos indicarían por donde buscar?; le preguntó Patrick, curioso. Jeremy asintió; Es verdad , y seguimos las indicaciones , hasta que la flecha se fue. A partir de ahí, tuvimos que buscar por nuestra parte; le explicó Jeremy. Tras eso, a ambos guardianes les envolvió una luz, azul al rubio y terrosa al pelimarrón, volviendo a sus ropas habituales. Tras reunirse de nuevo con todo el grupo, los jóvenes volvieron a la Hermita tras dejar que Patrick abriera el portal. Allí encontraron a los asmarianos, esperándoles

-¡Hola guardianes! Veo que lograsteis recuperar el emblema! Les felicitó Asmeya

Ellos asintieron. Entonces, a Odd le envolvió una luz morada, volviendo a su ropa común

-¡Y hora vamos a dormir, a ver si logramos descansar un poco1; bostezó Odd, mientras, sus compañeros reían y salían por la puerta en dirección a Kadic

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, en una sala oscura, tres figuras en gabardina estaban arrodillados ante la imponente figura de un hombre. Este les miró con sus fríos ojos bermellón, que brillaban incluso en aquella penumbra

-¿Recuperasteis el emblema de la tierra?; habló con su gutural voz

-No , amo; le respondió la figura central

Él solo asintió; Es una pena, Castor me dijo que lo lograríais; dijo, mientras avanzaba hasta ellos. Las tres figuras temblaron

-Pero…pero esta la ventaja de que podemos vigilarles de cerca , señor, vamos a la misma escuela y do; habló la figura de la derecha, una mujer

El hombre se lo pensó unos instantes; Parece que aún así me seréis útiles al fin y al cabo; les dijo. Ellos respiraron; Sin embargo; dijo, mientras les miraba de espaldas; Eso no os salvará de mi castigo; dijo, mientras electricidad salía de su amo. Los tres le miraron con terror en los ojos

-Tenéis tres segundos…uno…dos…; a medida que contaba , las tres figuras salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta. Al contar tres, dejó salir los rayos, impactando en sus traseros, y haciéndoles chillar de dolor

-Os aconsejo que la próxima vez lo logréis, por que si ese no es el caso, no os gustará lo que os tenga preparado, insectos de pacotilla; les espetó , con calma voz, y sentándose en el trono de la sala

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. decid lo que pensáis , ect… . Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	6. Conociendo Asmara y a una nueva amiga

Código: Guardianes

Capitulo 6

Una semana pasó desde que el último emblema se activó. Desde entonces, la pandilla entrenó arduamente para mejorar sus habilidades combativas, además de mejorar su físico. Era Sábado, y todos se encontraban en la Hermita

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, chicos?; les preguntó Cesar, mientras les serbía las tazas de te. Todos resoplaron

-Airis nos ha hecho correr tres vueltas al perímetro del parque, para después hacer sesión de abdominales y flexiones; se quejó Aelita

Airis alzó la ceja; Venga, estoy siendo muy flojo con vosotros, ¿verdad, Odd?; le dijo, dándole una palmada al rubio en la espalda. Este asintió

-¿Cuándo llegará el maestro de Patrick, por cierto?; preguntó curioso Ulrich

-Vendrá hoy, vive bastante lejos de los puntos desde los que se acceden a la Tierra, por eso está tardando más de lo habitual; explicó Asmeya

-Pensé que en vuestro mundo había medios de transporte comos los de aquí; dijo William, mientras bebía

-Y así es, pero ella es…bueno, es especial dejémoslo ahí; dijo, mientras se pasaba el pelo por la cabeza, bajándola

-¿Cómo que especial?; le replicó Jeremy, alzando una ceja

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una chica joven, de piel café, ojos rosáceos, y pelo rojo, llevaba un sencillo traje de entrenamiento, ,con sandalias, camiseta con mangas cortas, y ala espalda, un pequeño saco. Asmeya sonrió

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, Gaia; le saludó, mientras la abrazaba , y ella le devolvía el saludo, tras separarse, ella se arrodilló

-Es un placer verla de nuevo, princesa Asmeya; le dijo, mientras se levantaba, para buscar con la mirada por la sala; ¿Y mi pupilo?; preguntó ella. Patrick se levantó. Ella sonrió

-Hum, hubiera preferido a ese, pero este es igualmente guapo; sonrió, mientras miraba a Ulrich. Este se sonrojó , y Yumi la miró con malos ojos, mientras Asmeya tosió con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos

-Gaia, por favor, si solo tiene dieciséis años; se quejó Destro

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios; Encima jovencito, lo tiene todo; dijo ella, melosa, haciendo que Patrick se pusiera nervioso. De repente, el ambiente se enfrió varios grados. Cuando todos miraron confuso, Jeremy estaba rodeado de un aura azul , mientras la miraba fijo, para inmediatamente mirar a u primo

-¿Mejor?; preguntó el rubio. Patrick asintió. Jeremy sonrió de medio lado, mientra el aura dejaba de rodearle, pudiendo sentir como la temperatura empezaba a recuperarse

-Gracia Jeremy; agradeció Asmeya, para mirar a sus compañeros; A esto me refería cuando decía que era especial, estoy seguro que se paró en todos los pueblos para ligarse a alguno; dijo, mientras la miraba de frente; ¿O me equivoco?

Gaia negó con la cabeza; ¿Qué hay de malo en buscar el amor de tu vida, princesa?; preguntó

-Nada, mientras no vayas tras todo tío guapo que te cruzas, Gaia; Intervino Airis, mientras cruzaban miradas

-En fin , dejémonos de chorradas, tenemos que derrotar a un diablo de cuando el universo nació, así que venga, al tajo; dijo Asmeya, mientras daba un palmada fuerte en la mesa. Todos salieron murmurando por la puerta, el único que se quedó fue Cesar

-Vaya, esto de ser princesa es tan duro; se quejó ella, ientras se sentaba en una silla. Cesar rió por bajo; Por suerte para ti no te criaste demasiado en palacio, con quinientas personas todo el día detrás tuya, diciéndote como lo tienes que hacer todo

-Eso tiene que ser sencillamente desesperante; rió ella, mientras le miraba

-No te haces una idea; le respondió, para empezar ambos a reir

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, Patrick, Jeremy y Odd se fueron a entrenar con su maestros correspondientes, mientras los restantes se quedaron con Airis y el propio Odd. Patrick y Gaia se dirigieron a una zona con bastante tierra. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, en posición de loto

-Lo primero que debes saber es que, como guardián de la tierra, tienes el poder de controlar la tierra a tu antojo, como hace Jeremy con el agua. Tienes el poder de fertilizar la tierra, de hacerle dar frutos, así como de secarla y convertirla en un desierto yermo. Tu, como guardián de la tierra, tienes esos poderes y muchos más, pero empecemos por partes, primero tienes que sentirte uno con el elemento; explicó Gaia, mientras ambos meditaban

Al mismo tiempo, Jeremy entrenaba ya sus habilidades contra Dante. El maestro le lanzaba rápidos puños, mientras el alumno, mal que bien, los paraba con las manos

-¡Tienes que mejorar los reflejos Jeremy, nunca debes pensar que tu rival es predecible, puede cambiar en cualquier momento!; le dijo Dante, mientras le golpeaba en el estomago, mandándolo unos metros atrás, mientras el joven se lo agarraba con cara de pocos amigos. Inmediatamente, el cielo se llenó de nubarrones, y pronto empezó a llover. Dante sonrió para lanzarse contra el joven, el cual ya no solo se limitaba a defenderse, ahora también atacaba con fuerza, haciendo que su maestro se esforzara

-¡Mucho mejor , muchacho!; le grito, mientras ambos sujetaban el puño del otro con una mano, mientras pasaba lo contrario con la otra. Mientras forcejeaban, a Jeremy le cubrió un aura azulada, y, con renovadas fuerzas, lanzó a su maestro contra el suelo, tras lo cual cesó la lluvia, mientras ambos jadeaba del esfuerzo. Dante rió

-¡Vaya muchacho, te estas comenzando a comportar como tu elemento!; le dijo, dándole una palmada amistosa. J

Jeremy le miró confuso; Sabes adaptarte rápidamente a la situación, y eres paciente, como dijo un amigo, el agua siempre gana, puede tardar más o menos tiempo, pero siempre gana; le dio, mientras cogía algo de rocío de unas plantas

-Descansemos un rato, después continuaremos

Airis y su grupo corrían incansables por el bosque, aunque quien ice corriendo dice andando deprisa, pues Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi y William estaban con las leguas fuera, mientras Odd, aún fresco a pesar de la larga carrera, le seguía el ritmo a Airis

-¿Pero…como…pueden…correr…tanto?; se quejó William, mientras les perdía, una vez más, de vista

-Ni idea…;le contestó Aelita, unos pasos atrás, mientras se paraban a descansar

-Jode, no puedo dar un paso más, si lo doy me muero; murmuró Yumi, apoyándose en un árbol , dejándose caer a lo largo del tronco hasta el suelo

-Solo quiero conseguir mi emblema para dejar esta tortura, prefiero los entrenamientos de Jimbo antes que esto; dijo Ulrich, pasándose una mano por el pelo, mojado del sudor. Entonces, de la nada, nubarrones negros se aparecieron en el cielo, y empezó a llover con ganas, pero el agua no era fría, al contrario, era caliente, aunque no demasiado. Tan rápido como llegó, la lluvia se fue, volviéndose a despejar el cielo

-Eso ha tenido que ser obra de Einstein; supuso William, más recuperado, y levantándose de nuevo. Todos le imitaron

-Esta lluvia se ha sentido revitalizante, ¿no?; dijo Aelita, mientras se secaba el pelo con las manos. Lo mismo hacía Yumi. Todos asintieron a eso, y siguieron el camino que, supusieron, habían seguido antes Odd y Airis

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto le sucedía a los héroes, en Asmara, en un templo antiguo, se desató un vendaval, tras e cual, de una de las estatuas de un ángel, salió un brillo esmeralda claro. Un monje que por allí pasaba lo vio, y, presuroso, se fue de la sala. A paso rápido, recorrió los largos pasillos del templo, hasta llegar a una gran sala con vistas a las nubes. Allí, sentado en un trono, un hombre joven, de pelo negro y ojos café , vestido con ropajes de fina seda de color rojo con detalles dorados, estaba sentado en un trono dorado con esmeraldas y rubíes incrustados. A su lado, una joven mujer le hablaba, ella también tenía ropajes de seda, pero los suyos eran de color verde , a juego con su pelo verde, y ojos azulados de dulce mirada .El monje se arrodillo ante ellos, mientras estos le miraban expectantes

-Majestad ,traigo noticias; dijo, mientras el hombre hacía ademán de que se levantara

-Hable, monje; le pidió, mientras dejaba a un lado el papiro que leía

-El emblema del viento ha despertado, señor; le dijo, mientras señalaba al sitio del que venía; Hace unos instantes señor, el emblema se deportó, mientras un enorme vendaval se desataba, señor, no hay ninguna duda; dijo, mientras explicaba lo sucedido. El hombre sonrió complacido, al igual que ella

-Perfecto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, monje?; pidió

-Me llamo Josué, señor

-Josué, puedes retirarte, y proclamad a todo el mundo que el reino de Heavenland ha sido bendecido al fin por el emblema sagrado; le dijo, mientras se alzaba de su trono junto a la mujer. De sus espaldas, salieron grandes alas blancas, que se movieron con fuerza, haciendo que una fuerte viento se desatara, pero Josué no se asusto, y, como los otros dos, él también abrió sus alas, y salió de allí tras hacer otra reverencia

-Como usted ordene, príncipe Michael; dijo, mientras salía de la sala

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En la Tierra, Asmeya y Cesar estaban leyendo algunos libros para conocer más detalladamente que pasó cuando los antiguos guardianes lucharon por primera vez contra Zeros , cuando el colgante de ella se iluminó de nuevo. Asmeya, rauda, se fue a la mesa, mientras Cesar llamaba al resto para que vinieran. Pocos minutos más tarde, todos estaba allí, mirando expectantes que pasaba. Cuando Asmeya acabó el ritual, les miró con emoción

-Chicos, es hora de que conozcáis Asmara; dijo, radiante. Los chicos la miraron confusos. Ella rápidamente contestó

-El emblema del viento se ha despertado en la capital de uno de los reinos de Asmara, es hora de que conozcamos al nuevo miembro del grupo. Dicho y echo, ella abrió un portal lanzando algunos polvos al aire, el cual traspasó rauda, seguida del resto de la banda, mientras los maestros se quedaron en la Hermita

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras lo anterior pasaba en la corte de Heavenland y en la Tierra, en la ciudad, esta hervía en ebullición , pues era día demarcado. La capital, Urania, era una gran ciudad , con altos edificios por todas partes, las calles eran de mármol blanco, y estatuas se repartían por todas las plazas junto a bellas fuetes de agua, con hermosas plantas y flores colgando desde los balcones de los edificios, mientras se podía ver, desde cualquier lugar elevado, la tierra por debajo de ellos. Si, aquella ciudad, junto a todo el reino, se situaba en los cielos de Asmara, gracias al poder sobre el viento de sus habitantes, estos vivían en las alturas, pero no por ello alejados de las civilizaciones de más abajo, al contrario, tenían buenas relaciones con casi todo el mundo, y su tecnología médica les hacía el centro de investigación de esta rama.

Aunque la ciudad brillara con esplendor, como todo, si hay un parte brillante, por detrás hay una parte oscura, e incluso este reino tenia una parte así. Una parte de la ciudad, a pesar de seguir siendo bella, era de un poder económico menor, y , por tanto, las construcciones de esta zona no eran tan magníficas como la parte más acaudalada, pero, aún así, seguían siendo dignos de admirar las construcciones y monumentos que se repartían por este barrio., un barrio humilde, de gente trabajadora, pero resplandeciente a su manera gracias a las gentes que vivían en él.

Una joven de unos quince años de pelo morado y ojos rosáceos caminaba alegremente por las calles empedradas. Sus alas se movían alegres mientras caminaba y recitaba una cancioncilla de cuna típica de su pueblo. Se paró a entrar a una tienda a comprar

-¡Buenos días , Karim!; sañudo ella al panadero

-Buenos días a ti también , Aurora; le saludó amable; ¿Lo de siempre?; ella asintió, mientras el panadero cogía un par de panes de las estanterías de madera, y se los entregaba; Son dos monedas, señorita; dijo, mientras ella se las entregaba; ¡Que pases buen día, Karim!; le dijo , mientras salía por la puerta , mientras el hombre la miraba salir de allí con una sonrisa amable

Aurora siguió su paseo contenta, saludando a todos los que se encontraban, hasta que vio a un gato que estaba limpiándose. Ella se le acerco un poco a mirarle, pero el gato se movió rápido, y ella le siguió un poco. Cuando el gato se metió en un callejón, ella se asomço, cuando una fuerte luz de varios colores la hizo mirar a otro lado por su luminosidad. Cuando esa luz se fue yendo, pudo ver como varias personas entraron al callejón. Ella se sorprendió

-¿Pero como…?; murmuró mirándoles. Entre ellos había un félido, dos mujeres claramente de Asmara por su pelo rosa, y varios chicos, tres de ellos con guanteletes con gemas de color, mientras el resto de los que llevaban guanteletes llevaban también gemas, pero las suyas eran blancas. El grupo se dio cuenta de su presencia

-¿Quién eres? ; le pregunto una de las pelirosas, la más mayor. Ella dio un paso atrás

-Me…me llamo Aurora; respondió ella, en un susurro, mientras, de forma inconsciente, desplegó sus alas del todo, haciendo que se viera más grande. Algunos del grupo se sorprendieron

-Es un ángel…; musitó uno de ellos, de cabello negro. Aurora les miró curiosa; ¿No sabéis quienes somos los angelidos?

La pelirosa mayor se le acercó despacio para no asustarla; Mi nombre es Asmeya, encantada de conocerte, Aurora. La chica la miró de arriba a bajo; Eres la….; murmuró ella, mientras se ponía una mano en la boca, mientras abría mucho los ojos de la impresión. Asmeya asintió; Si, soy la princesa de los humanos, jovencita; dijo, mientras le sonreía amigablemente. El resto del grupo se acercó

-Estos son mis compañeros; dijo, mientras decía su nombre y le señalaba. La chica les observaba detenidamente cada vez que le señalaban a alguien, escrutándoles con su mirada. Tras eso la joven sonrió, y , tras inclinarse ante Asmeya, le habló

-Es un placer conocer a la princesa de los hombres; dijo, mientras Asmeya le hacía ademán de levantarse; Disculpe mi osadía, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?; pidió. Asmeya pareció dudar un momento, pero rápidamente asentir tras un corto vistazo a sus compañeros. Estos asintieron; Primero, necesito comprobar algo; dijo, sacando una bolsa con los polvos mágicos. Tras sacarlos, echó un poco sobre la chica, e inmediatamente, un aura verduscas la envolvió. Asmeya sonrió, aunque Aurora no parecía comprender del todo

- Es un poco largo, veras…; empezó Asmeya, para contarle la historia. A medida que Asmeya narraba la historia, Aurora les miraba de más en más sorprendida, mientras asentía de vez en cuando. Cuando Asmeya acabó su relato, la chica se quedó pensativa un par de minutos.

-Y dices queyo oy una de las nuevos guardianes; murmuró ella. Asmeya asintió, y ella volvió a pensar, aunque esta vez duó poco, porque enseguida les volvió a mira, sonriente

-En tal caso, habéis venido en el momento exacto, pues el emblema del viento se acaba de activar en el templo de Aolo; dijo jovial , mientras se encaminaba al sitio; venid, yo os guiaré.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles, la banda contemplo maravillada la magnifica arquitectura del lugar , y se sorprendieron más aún de ver a los soles gemelos brillar en lo alto dl cielo. El más sorprendido era Jeremy

-Increíble, sabía que existían los sistemas binarios, pero jamás pensé que se diera la casualidad de que en un planeta con dos soles se diera vida, y más aún de esta manera tan espectacular; dijo, impresionado, mirando todo a su alrededor. Asmeya rió

-Veras cuando llegue la noche y veas las tres lunas de Asmara; rió ella, mientras todos los nacidos en la Tierra se maravillaban ante la gran belleza que la naturaleza mostraba en aquel mundo tan lejano pero a la vez tan cercano a ellos y a su cultura

Tal era su impresión, que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al lugar en el que descansaba el templo. Desde la colina donde estaba, se podía ver toda la celestial isla, cosa que hizo que la banda diera un respingo

-No me digas que estamos suspendidos en el aire; dijo Jeremy, mientras miraba al frente, sin creérselo. Aurora asintió; Estas islas en el cielo son nuestro territorio, gracias a la magia del viento que nuestro pueblo maneja, esto es posible. Sin el, la ciudad entera caería a la tierra sin remedio; dijo, mientras entraba al templo. Se sorprendieron de que el lugar solo estaba ocupado por monjes

-Que extraño que no haya nadie a ver el emblema activo; murmuró Asmeya. Aurora sonrió

-Eso es porque este templo está guardado solo a la familia real, por la ciudad hay otros templos, este es particular, ¿sabéis?; dijo, mientras entraba; Pero yo, como soy sacerdotisa de aquí, pudo entrar sin problemas; dijo, alegre, mientras la banda les seguía; en condiciones normales, los monjes os hubieran pedido que os vallaseis, pero como venís conmigo no os dirán nada, además, ayuda mucho que una persona de la realeza de Asmara esté aquí; dijo, refiriéndose a Asmeya. La aludida sonrió

-Así que es verdad; dijo derepente una voz. Ante ellos, un hombre joven, de pelo negro y ojos café, vestido de seda rojiza y decoración dorada se presentó, a su lado, una joven mujer de pelo verde y ojos azulados, vestida de seda vede , ambos con grandes alas a la espalda. Aurora se arrodilló en cuanto les vio, e, imitándoles, la banda hizo lo mismo. La única que no hizo eso fue Asmeya

-Bienvenida a Heavenland, princesa Asmeya; dijo el hombre, mientras daba una ligera reverencia. Asmyea se lo correspondió en esa ocasión, tras lo cual hizo lo mismo con la otra mujer

-El gusto es mio, príncipe Michael, veo que lo que dicen de su consorte no eran exageraciones, es muy bella, princesa Kiara; dijo, mientras sonreía. Ambos jóvenes le devolvieron el saludo

-¿A que le debemos el honor de su visita, princesa?; preguntó Michael.

-He venido a observar por mi misma si es verdad lo que dicen las leyendas de que su pueblo tiene edificios y monumentos dignos de los dioses, y veo que no eran exageraciones; mintió Asmeya

Michael sonrió de medo lado; Y por eso has traído a parte de los guardianes de los elementos contigo, ¿verdad?; dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabiéndose pillada, Asmeya contó lo que estaba pasando al príncipe, que la miraba analítico, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Nadie se dio cuenta de que, mientras ambos hablaban, Aurora se separó del grupo, mientras seguía una especie de llamada. Esta la llevó a través de los pasillos que tan bien conocía, hasta la estatua de un hombre alado con una espada en señal de triunfo. Ella se fijó mejor en la empuñadura, esta tenía incrustada una piedra color verde claro en ella. Sin pensárselo, cogió la piedra, que empezó a brillar con fuerza…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ambos príncipes seguían hablando, hasta que los chicos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

-¿Y Aurora?; preguntó de repente William, haciendo que todos la buscaran con la mirada

-Estará realizando sus deberes como sacerdotisa del dios Aolo, debe estar en…; el príncipe fue interrumpido con una fuerte explosión en un muro. De entre los escombros salió Castor, seguido de varios de sus espectros. Junto a él, estaban los tres tipos de negro de la última vez. Inmediatamente, Odd, Jeremy y Patrick activaron sus emblemas, mientras auras de color azul, morado y marrón les rodeaban, lanzándose contra ellos justo después. Mientras los chicos se encargaban de los encapuchados, el resto se ocupaba de los espectros como mejor podían, pues eran muchos. Mientras, Castor se lanzó contra Michael

-¡Venga principito, demuestra lo que vales!; le gritó, cruzando sus espadas con violencia, mientras Asmeya y Kiara se escabullían por detrás para buscar a Aurora

Mientras, William se batía a puñetazos contra los espectros, y tras él, Yumi daba sendas patadas a los espectros. Al mismo tiempo, Aelita se defendía de los sombríos seres con rápidos movimientos, empujándoles entre ellos para aventarlos contra las columnas, mientras se disolvían obra de Ulrich, que les golpeaba con un palo que encontró- Por desgracia, cada vez que destruían uno, otros dos llegaban para suplantarle. Empezaban a cansarse, y, cuando miraban a sus compañeros que luchaban contra los encapuchados, tampoco les iba demasiado bien

Jemer yse batía en duelo con uno de ellos, cada vez que intentaba adrle, este le esquivaba veloz, para devolverle el golpe en la tripa, mientras el rubio se tocaba el punto adolorido, y, co una espada de agua, intentaba defenderse. Odd, por otro lado, se habá convertido en un tigre e intentaba darle con las zarpas o con lo que pudiera, pero aquel tipo era fuerte, y podía pararle los golpes, estaban bastante igualados. En cuanto a Patrick, su contendiere se movía grácilmente, e incluso le vio unos tacones, demostrando así que peleaba con una mujer, pero, a pesar de los tacones, se movía como si llevara zapatillas normales

-¡Deja de moverte para que te pueda dar, maldita sea!; se quejaba Patrick, empezando a transpirar. El encapuchado rió; ¿Ya cansado, Patrick?; le dijo, desafiante

-¡Muestra tu cara, al menos demostrarías que no eres una cobarde!; le espetó de nuevo, mientras hacía que la tierra bajo ella se moviera

A pensar de sus intentos, a la pandilla le era imposible luchar contra todos al mismo tiempo. Justo pensaban que ya no poddían más, cuado una poderosa rafaga de aire se llevño a todos los espectros por delante. Cuando se fijaron de dond venía dicha ráfaga, se encontraron a Aurora llevando el emblema del viento en un guantelete en su brazo izquierdo, y con un pequeño peto verde recubriéndole , además de pequeñas piezas de verde en las alas , junto a una tiara en la cabeza

-¡Conoced el poder el viento!; gritó , mientras lanzaba grandes chorros de aire desde las manos, mandando a los enemigos a volar. Cuando todos se fueron dejando solo a Cesar y a los encapuchados, que, viéndose rodeados, tuvieron que huir

-¡Esa no será la última vez que nos veamos, niñatos!; les gritó Castor, mientras se iba de allí

Tras irse, todos se juntaron cerca de Aurora, felicitándola

-¡Bravo, Aurora, bien echo!; le felicitó Aelita

-¡Muchas gracias!; djo ella, mientras se abrazaban, Tras eso, un vendaval verde la envolvió, tras lo cual, volvía a vestir lo de siempre, y, en su brazalete se encontraba el emblema del viento, una gema verde claro, con una imagen de alguien rodeado de líneas que parecían moverse

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa; dijo Patrick, mientra abría el portal de regreso

Aurora parecía dudar; Tranquila, mientras estés con nosotros estarás bien; la tranquilizó Asmeya, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ahora sonrió, y, tras cruzar el portal, este desapareció.

-Vaya, fue un día movidito, ¿eh?; le dijo Michael a Kairi , ella asintió

-Desde luego, esposo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras la reverenda paliza, Herb, Sissi y Nicolás se sentaron en la cama del primero

-Ya van dos veces que nos vencen ese grupito; se quejó Sissi

-Y dos veces que exjefe nos castiga por eso; dijo Herb, sobándose el trasero

-Miradlo por el lado positivo, al menos no nos da latigazos como a Castor; dijo Nicolás, mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos

Los otros dos asintieron; Tal vez si nuestros emblemas fueran de otra forma tuviéramos más poder, podríamos preguntárselo a Doc; supuso Sissi

-Es asible, si; murmuró Herb

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado ajetreado. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. decid lo que pensáis , ect… . Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	7. El bramido del rayo

Código: Guardianes

Capitulo 7

En la Tierra la noche dejaba paso a la mañana. En una colina desde la cual se veía una pequeña ciudad, un inmenso roble empezó a brillar de amarillo, mientras en su tronco, la imagen de un martillo brillaba con más fuerza aún, mientras un potente rayo tronaba con fuerza, para dejar de brillar con la misma prontitud con la que empezó

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En Asmara, en el castillo de los antiguos monarcas humanos, un hombre avanzaba raudo por los grandes pasillos del otrora blanco castillo, volviéndose de un negro espectral al cambiar de dueño. Este era un hombre joven, de pelo negro en punta, pero rapado por los lados, y con amplias alas negras a la espalda. Sus ojos café denotaban su naturaleza salvaje y brutal, con anillos de plata y oro en las manos, y un gran tatuaje en la espalda con letras griegas. Llevaba una armadura negra , con escasa decoraciones moradas en el pecho, y, como revestimiento de sus alas, una extensión de esa misma armadura. Sus pasos eran largos y firmes, haciendo balancear la inmensa espada que llevaba en el cinto, brillando en rojo cada vez que le daba la escasa luz que llegaba desde fuera. Finalmente, llegó hasta la sala del trono, donde se encontró con su señor.

Este se encontraba sentado, pero aún así, su sola presencia imponía respeto y miedo, aunque nuestro hombre no se vio en absoluto asustado por su fría mirada de hielo. Alzándose de su trono, Virio, apodado El Cruel por su pueblo, caminó hasta estar a un par de metros delante del sujeto que acababa de entrar. Este se arrodilló instantáneamente.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu misión, Elijah?; preguntó Virio

El tal Elijah asintió; Bien señor, todo ha ido según lo planeado, hemos recaudado los impuestos sin demasiados contratiempos, no nos encontramos por los bosques ha ese indeseable, señor; dijo, sin alzar la mirada.

-Es extraño que no os hayáis topado con ese maldito Zorro, cada vez que le intentamos capturar se nos escapa; dijo con algo de ira

-De todas formas señor, las recaudaciones ya están a buen recaudo en palacio, no se atreverá a entrar aquí con toda la guardia dentro

Virio sonrió; Que ironía que un príncipe esté arrodillado, ¿no?; dijo , de repente, con algo de sorna. Elijah no respondió

-Y pensar que tu antes eras uno de esos indeseables angelitos de Heavenland, y no uno cualquiera, eras el hermano gemelo del príncipe Michael, y un aspirante al trono; dijo, mientras andaba a su alrededor

-Nunca me gusto aquel lugar, demasiado luminoso y puro para mi gusto; dijo, con asco. Virio río; Por supuesto, aquí tienes lo que necesitas, mujeres hermosas para pasar contigo las noches, riquezas, y la oportunidad de ser el más poderoso de mis generales, no por nada controlas la magia negra con total maestría; dijo, volviéndose a sentar; Puedes marchar. Buen trabajo, Elijah

Tras levantarse y dar un saludo con la mano, Elijah se retiró de la sala, dando largas zancadas por los inmensos pasillos. Acabó llegando ante una puerta de madera alta como la pared. Con una mano empujo la inmensa puerta, entrando a la sala. Allí le esperaban 12 personas con capucha, sentados a una mesa

-¿Qué tal fue con el jefe, Elijah?; preguntó uno de aquellos tipos, con voz femenina pero cargada de veneno

-Esta complacido con los resultados, chicos; dijo, sentándose. Todos los presentes se quitaron las capuchas, mostrando sus rostros. Entre ellos estaban Sissi, Herb y Nicolás, aunque en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, y prácticamente tocando la esquina.

-Señor; habló uno de ellos, levantándose. Su piel blanca contrastaba con sus ojos rojizos su pelo rojo fuego, con símbolos paganos en las mejillas; Mis compañeros y yo nos preguntábamos cuando iremos a acabar con esos malditos críos que se hacen llamar guardianes. Hasta ahora fueron los novatos; dijo, señalando a los tres adolescentes; y han demostrado ser unos completos inútiles; acabó, haciendo reír al resto, exceptuando a los tres adolescentes, que le miraron con malos ojos

Elijah pareció pensarlo un momento, para luego asentir; Muy bien, como quieras Inferno, iras con Océano y con Loren, demostradme que sois los tres más fuertes; dijo, mientras los tres se levantaban , y salían de la sala. Tras salir, Inferno empezó a andar, seguido por los lados por sus compañeros. El más alto, de pelo azulado y ojos claros le habló

-¿Cómo piensas luchar contra los guardianes, Inferno?; le preguntó. Este sonrió

-Tranquilo Océano, entre los tres podremos con ese puñado de adolescentes y con todos los que vengan con ellos; dijo, con suficiencia. Loren, a su derecha, negó con la cabeza; Deberías ir con más cuidado, no sería la primera vez que te dan un paliza por tu soberbia; dijo, poniéndose frente a él de un par de zancadas. Le miró de frente con sus grandes ojos color magenta, con algo de su pelo morado cayéndole por la frente, aunque no mucho. Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de instantes, hasta que Inferno se dio por vencido; Vale, esta bien, iré con cuidado, Mama; se quejó. Loren sonrió satisfecha, siguiéndole y silbando. Océano solo pudo sonreír con esa escena, para seguirles poco después

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, nuestro jóvenes amigos volvían a casa tras un entrenamiento con sus maestros. Según lo informado, el maestro de Aurora llegaría por la tarde de ese mismo día. Tras esto, los jóvenes volvieron de regreso a Kadick

-La Tierra es preciosa chicos, es un planeta muy hermoso; dijo Aurora ilusionada, mirando a los altos árboles que conformaban el bosque de la academia

-Si, como en Asmara, en la Tierra hay una amplia diversidad de climas y de lugares. Ya verás , te va a encantar; aseguró Aelita , que caminaba a su lado.

-El único problema van a ser tus alas; dijo William, que caminaba algo más adelante; No puedes presentarte en Kadick con esas pintas de ángel; dijo,

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?; dijo, algo apenada. William rápidamente negó; En absoluto, solo que no es normal aquí en la Tierra ver a gente con alas a la espalda; informó, raudo

-Si es ese el caso, no hay problema; dijo, simplemente. De repente, sus alas se iluminaron , y se retrajeron completamente, convirtiéndose en un tatuaje en su espalda. Todos la miraron con curiosidad

-A este paso nada me va a impresionar; murmuró Jeremy

-Ahora el problema va a ser meterla en Kadick; le dijo Ulrich, a su lado. Jeremy asintió; Creo que hubiera sido mejor que se quedara con Asmeya y los demás en la Hermita, hubiera sido más seguro para ella, pero fue su elección; dijo Jeremy en respuesta.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, Inferno, Océano y Loren se encontraban en una sala con un mapa de su mundo en la mesa. El primero estaba realizando el ritual de sinestesia, mientras sus compañeros le observaban. Después de que su colgante dejara de brillar, y tras abrir los ojos, sonrió satisfecho

-Chicos, es hora de visitar la Tierra; dijo, contento

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?; preguntó Loren, curiosa. Su compañero sonrió con suficiencia; Coged bufandas, nos vamos a Alemania

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras correr de vuelta a la Hermita por orden de Asmeya, los chicos se encontraron a los asmarianos hablando entre ellos, mientras la princesa realizaba el ritual pertinente. Justo cuando el último de ellos entró, el ritual acabó, y Asmeya sonrió satisfecha

-¿Dónde , Asmeya?; preguntó Jeremy

-Tenéis que ir a recuperar un emblema a Alemania, está en una ciudad llamada Fritzlar (1), no sé que emblema es, pero está ahí; informó. Todos los chicos se juntaron , mientras Aurora abría, siguiendo las indicaciones de William, un portal para dicha ciudad.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Una gran nevada había llegado a la ciudad germánica, cubriéndola de su blanco manto, haciendo una hermosa postal. Una joven de pelo platino y ojos zafiro recorría la plaza de la ciudad, observando el imponente roble que adornaba el fondo ,que, a pesar de estar tan lejos, aún se podía ver desde allí. Como solía hacer, se quedó mirando al roble, milenario, el cual, según las historias, estaba allí desde antes de los propios romanos. Tras mirarlo ensimismada por unos segundos, se fue hacia su destino, mientras silbaba con alegría. Al mismo tiempo, pero sn percatarse, uno de los callejones de la plaza se iluminó con varios colores. De este salieron nuestros héroes, junto a Asmeya y Cesar, como era costumbre. Tras ser envueltos en luces azul, morada, verde y marrón , Jeremy, Odd, Aurora y Patrick respectivamente ya estaba listos para lo que vinieran, aunque sus ropas eran más de abrigo, dándoles calor. El resto vino equipado con abrigos y bufandas

-Los emblemas están brillando, significa que estamos cerca, aunque habrá que buscar bastante para encontrarlo con tanta nieve; dijo Odd, sacando las uñas

-Jeremy¿ no podrías facilitarnos la tarea y derretir toda la nieve?; le pidió Yumi, a su lado. Jeremy negó; Sería peor, con toda la nieve que hay, el suelo quedaría embarrado y sería imposible buscar el emblema, habrá que hacerlo a la antigua

Tras la pequeña charla, se fijaron en una tienda de la plaza donde vendían palas para la nieve. Teniendo la misma idea, se dirigieron a dicha tienda. Pero una idea les cruzó la mente, y es que ninguno tenía ni idea de alemán. Pero Asmeya les tranquilizó

-Tranquilos, los emblemas traducirán lo que digáis y lo que escucháis aun idioma que conozcáis, no os preocupéis; dijo, sabiendo lo que pensaba. Ya tranquilos, entraron a la tienda

Allí les esperaba la joven que acababa de cruzar la plaza, aunque no les vio venir.

-Buenos días; saludó la joven, alegre. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo

-Nos gustaría comprar unas palas; pidió Jeremy, apoyado en el mostrador

-Por supuesto, enseguida vuelvo; dijo, entrando al trastero. Mientras hablaban, Odd se fijó en el inmenso roble que se veía a lo lejos. Tras llegar con las palas, la joven le miró sonriendo

-Ese roble es el roble de Thor, por si te lo preguntabas; informó ella, mirando al roble. Odd le miró curioso. Ella prosiguió; En la época pagana, este roble era un lugar de peregrinación para alabar al dios, y se ofrecían numerosos sacrificios; dijo, mientras se acercaba

-Thor era el dios del rayo, ¿verdad?; preguntó Asmeya, con curiosidad. La joven asintió; Si, aparte de ser el símbolo del pueblo, es lugar de reunión, y el centro de la fiesta que hoy se va a celebrar para festejar el día de la ciudad, por eso van a retirar la nieve de la colina; dijo ella, colocando las palas en la mesa. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo

-Creo que ya no necesitaremos las palas, necesitábamos quitar la nieve para buscar una cosa, pero si la van a quitar; dijo Cesar, mientras las cogía. La joven les miró curiosa

-Eso que estabais buscando debe ser importante para quitar toda esta nieve; dijo, poniéndolas bajo la mesa. El grupo asintió; En fin, espero que encontréis lo que quiera que busquéis, adiós; dijo ella, mientras el grupo salía

Justo al salir, reencontraron con tres jóvenes con ropas negras mirando el roble. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, tanto Cesar como Asmeya se tensaron. Las tres personas ante ellos sonrieron

-Vaya, parece que la princesa ha llegado, colegas; habló el del centro, de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color. A su lado había un hombre de pelo azulado con ojos claros, y al otro lado, una mujer de ojos magenta con pelo morado. Los tres la miraron desafiantes

-Veo que al fin Virio ha decidido sacar a las ratas grandes de sus jaulas; dijo, fría. Los tres se miraron para empezar a reír; Cuida esa lengua princesa, no te la vallamos a cortar; habló el del centro

-No te tengo miedo, Inferno; le espetó ella, rauda. Este la miró con suficiencia, creando con una mano una llama, y lanzándosela al grupo. Este lo esquivo a tiempo, no así la joven de hace unos instantes , la cual salía de la tienda, y que solo pudo ver con pánico como la llama se le acercaba. Para su suerte, Odd se interpuso en medio, agarrándola de una mano. La bola cayó sobre la puerta, encendiéndola enseguida, pero una rápida intervención de Jeremy impidió que las llamas consumieran la tienda. La joven les miró entre confundida y asustada, mientras miraba a los tres sujetos irse de allí aprovechando la distracción. Asmeya se arrodilló ante ella, y le preguntó

-¿Sabrías guardar un secreto?; pidió ella. La chica asintió; Me llamo Electra, por cierto; dijo ella, aún asustada.

-Encantada Electra, me llamo Asmeya; se presentó ella; Mi historia es un poco larga, pero antes debo comprobar algo; tras eso, Asmeya sacó sus polvos mágicos. Tras rociarla, un aura amarillenta la envolvió. Electra no sabía muy bien que era aquello, y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la historia de aquella gente. Cuando acabo, no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Nunca había escuchado una historia como la vuestra; dijo, con un murmullo, tras pensar un rato. Los chicos la miraron con una sonrisa; Es normal que no les creas al principio; habló Aurora; a mi también me costo creerlo, pero si es de ayuda…; dijo, mirando a los lados. Tras asegurarse de que nadie venía, una luz apareció tras su espalda, rebelándose las alas. Electra la miró sorprendida, con una mano en la boca, y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-Es….es un ángel; dijo ella, con un murmullo, para empezar a pellizcarse la cara

-Si lo que estas pensando es que es un sueño; dijo Ulrich; no lo es

Electra pareció despertar de una ensoñación, para mirar a Asmeya; Dices que soy una de las nuevas guardianes; dijo, con seriedad. Asmeya asintió; Supongo que no es tan descabellado tras ver a un tipo lanzar una bola de fuego con las manos, a una chica con alas de ángel y a otro chico convertir nieven agua y lanzarla contra la puerta de tu local, así que…; dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros para sonreír de lado; Supongo que te creo, princesa; dijo, dándole la mano. Todo el grupo celebró sus palabras con alegría, la cual acabó cuando Cesar les recordó cual era su misión

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras correr por varias calles, los tres malos se pararon en una pequeña plazoleta con una fuente. Los tres miraron a los lados para asegurarse de que aquellos críos no les seguían

-Bravo genio, ahora no sabeos donde estamos ni como volver a la plaza para orientarnos; criticó Loren, mientras le miraba. Él le devolvió la mirada, desafiante

-¿Y que propones tu, doña sabelotodo?

-Coger un mapa del punto de localización de ahí enfrente e ir apuntando los lugares donde hemos mirado

-¿Piensas mirar calle por calle de esta apestosa ciudad, Loren?; le casi gritó Inferno. Ella le miró furibunda; ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota, seguiremos la guía de nuestros emblemas negros!; le espetó, ella también cerca del grito

-Chico, chicos, chicos, relajaos, no hay necesidad de discutir; les dijo Océano, mientras ponía una mano sobe los hombros de sus compañeros y les tranquilizaba

-Es este idiota pelo de fuego, no yo; dijo ella, mirándole de reojo

-¿Cómo me llamaste?; le dijo Inferno, mientras su pelo se incendiaba, producto de su ira. Ella le miró con una sonrisilla; Pe-lo de fu-e-go; dijo, diciendo silaba a silaba. Inferno se dio la vuelta, furibundo, murmurando toda clase de cosas, mientras su cabeza seguía en llamas, mientras Loren reía con ganas y Océano negaba con la cabeza, divertido

-Que gran verdad es que los que se pelean se desean; dijo, con una sonrisilla. ;Loren se sonrojó por eso, mientras bufaba, haciendo reír, esa vez, a Océano

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras tanto, los héroes, guiados por Electra, subieron a la colina donde se situaba el gran roble. Preguntando por sucesos extraños, muchos lugareños aseguraron ver brillar al roble de amarillo, mientras cientos de rayos retumbaban de repente a su alrededor. Aquello sirvió para los chicos como suposición para que por allí se encontrara el símbolo. Y no se equivocaban pues sus emblemas brillaban cada vez más. Al llegar a lo alto, los chicos vieron el imponente árbol erguirse poderoso desde el suelo, con grandes ramas casi sin hojas, anunciando el final del otoño y el inicio del crudo invierno norteño. Mientras se acercaban, una voz les paró

-Al parecer no sois tan tontos como imaginaba; dijo Inferno, saliendo de tras unos árbol. Junto a él estaban sus secuaces

-¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí tan pronto?; dijo Electra, sorprendida

-Tras una "pequeña" discusión, me separé de mi grupo,. Iba a localizarles con mi gema, cuando os vi caminar hacia aquí, y pensé que probablemente habíais cerrado el ratio de búsqueda hasta aquí, así que decidí avisar a mis compañeros, y por lo que veo, no me he equivocado; dijo, con algo de sorna. Todos le miraron mal

-Pero dejemos la palabrería, y empecemos a luchar; dijo, mientras un par de bolas de fuego se creaban en sus manos, mientras en las de Océano se creaban dos bolas de agua, y en las de Loren se transformaba en una gran serpiente

-Pense que no lo diría nunca; murmuró Ulrich, mientras se les lanzaban a combatir. Mientras Patrick luchaba contra Océano usando sus recien adquiridos poderes, Odd luchaba contra Loren, mientras se transformaban en distintos animales, intentando contrarrestar la ventaja del oponente. Al mismo tiempo, Jeremy se batí contra Inferno, con algo de dificultades, pues aunque las llamas no le afectaban demasiado por su poder de agua, si le afectaba el humo que generaban , y eso empezó a mermarle, pero por suerte, Aurora retiraba el humo con una fuerte brisa, ayudándole contra el enemigo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras ellos luchaban, los que no tenían un emblema se afanaban por encontrar el emblema. Electra ayudaba a Aelita a mirar por unos arbustos cercanos al arbol cuando recordó una de las numerosas marcas que tiene el marco. Esta era un martillo con runas en él, símbolo del poder de Thor. Cuando lo tocó, un potente rayo trono del cielo, que rápidamente se cubrió de nubes , mientras a Electra la cubría una luz amarilla

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En su lucha, Odd se encontraba en problemas: él estaba convertido en un gran oso, pero Loren estaba , como al principio, transformada en una enorme serpiente. Justo cuando iba a tragarse al indefenso Odd, casi sin aire por el letal abrazo que le estaba dando, un rayo le impacto en la cabeza. Gritando de dolor, y volviendo a su estado normal , la joven se palpaba la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos de dolor. Odd miró a los lados para ver que pasaba, cuando se encontró a Electra, vistiendo un peto color amarillo con un casco en la cabeza de color también amarillo y alas a los lados. En su mano derecha, un guantelete con el emblema del rayo brillaba con fuerza. Cuando Electra se fijo en este, se dio cuenta de que en él, estaba grabado la imagen de un hombre con un partillo en alto, mientras de este salían rayos

-Maldita cría…; murmuró ella, mientras la miraba con ponzoñosa mirada. Electra sonrió; Mi nombre no es cría, sino Electra, por si te interesa; dijo, con algo de ironía

-¡Me las pagaras, heredera del rayo!;gritó , abalanzándose sobre ella, mientras se transformaba en una enorme serpiente de nuevo. Electra la esquivó como pudo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la envolvió con su cuerpo. Loren rió

-¡Jajjaja! Ya no estas tan confiada, ¿eh?; dijo, mientras se disponía a tragársela. Entonces, un enorme rayo impactó en el cuerpo de Loren, haciéndola gritar de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo despedía humo por la brutal descarga. Sosteniéndola para que no se cayera, Inferno abrió un portal con al otra mano, mientras era ayudado por Océano, que paraba los intentos de ataque de los chicos con un muro de agua. Tras desaparecer de allí, las nubes sobre el cielo se fueron, haciendo que el sol brillara de nuevo.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras volver de la fracasada misión, Inferno llevó a Loren a una cama para que descansara. Tras dejarla en su cama, se dirigió a donde descansaba su compañero, para empezar a despotricar sobre el enemigo

-¡Como se te ocurre dejarla sola contra un guardián!

-Venga, no te preocupes, ella estará bien, un par de rayos no la van a matar; dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro

-La próxima vez, conocerán mi ira; murmuró Inferno, mirando al frente

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras la batalla y felicitar a Electra por conseguir su emblema, los jóvenes volvieron a la Hermita para que conozca al resto de sus compañeros. Junto a los maestros, se encontraba un hombre joven de pelo marrón y alas a al espalda, y de ojos cian. En cuanto vio a la princesa, se inclinó respetuosamente

-Es un honor conocerla, princesa Asmeya; dijo, solemne; Mi nombre es Axiel, el maestro de la guardiana del viento

-¡Perfecto!, en ese caso, te presento a tu alumna; dijo, invitando a Aurora a pasar. Este la miró con una sonrisa, tras darle un amistoso abrazo por la espalda, y revolverle un poco el pelo.

-Ya es tarde, guardianes. Os sugiero iros a la cama para recuperar fuerzas; dijo Asmeya, mientras estos asentían; Mientras hacemos los tramites, dejaremos a Electra con su familia, para poder traerla a Kadic, ¿está bien , Electra?; la aludida asintió, volviendo a su ciudad natal. Todo el grupo, tras eso, decidió volver a Kadic para un merecido descanso

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

(1): Fritzlar es una ciudad real de Alemania cercana a Frankfurt, y donde se encontraba en la realidad el árbol donde se solían realizar los ritos paganos en honor al dios Thor.

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. Siento la tardanza , dentro de poco subiré la actualización para Código Olimpo , pero es que he estado ocupado estos ideas. Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe. Código Lyoko ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

PD: Curiosidades de la vida, Asmara existe! No como planeta , claro, pero si como ciudad, se trata de la capital de la república de Eritrea, un pequeño país cerca de la península arábiga, en África. Me quedé muy impresionado cuando o descubrí, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Que coincidencia más grande ¿eh?


End file.
